


Capitolo I: Tom Riddle e Il Professore di Difesa (che è anche la Morte)

by Artemis00



Series: The Many Faces of Dumbledore: Rewind, Reload, Reborn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis00/pseuds/Artemis00
Summary: Harry è il Padrone della Morte, e riavvolge il tempo per cambiare le vite di molte persone innocenti.Salva Ariana Silente, e con una lettera instilla nella testa di Aberforth l'idea di aprire un orfanotrofio per bambini dotati di magia, in cui a tre anni capiterà Tom Riddle.Harry, col nome di professor Peverell, si presenta a Tom come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Un tipo alquanto... Bizzarro.Quello che Harry non ha calcolato, è che salvando Ariana Silente ha apportato un mutamento colossale nella linea temporale.Riuscirà Harry Peverell a guardarsi le spalle da un Silente che non conosce più e da un oscuro alleato?Riuscirà Tom Riddle ad adattarsi a Hogwarts, e a venire a capo del carattere del suo eccentrico e affascinante professore di Difesa?Seguito di The Many Faces of Dumbledore.





	1. Prologo

Il fiato si condensava in nuvolette gelide. Le sue mani tremavano, una macchia rossa vibrante in contrasto con la neve che imbiancava il giardino. Sentiva il ticchettio violento dei suoi denti che battevano. Lei piangeva, un rumore soffocato, coperto da quello dei suoi denti e del suo cuore, un trapestio furibondo e disordinato, che lo faceva sentire stordito. 

Serrò la mandibola e riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue mani. I babbani giacevano a terra, l'uno sull'altro. I loro volti esangui e grigi guardavano il cielo con occhi vitrei. Il sangue si rapprendeva sui loro menti, sulle loro gole, sopra le loro labbra - lo stesso sangue che adesso imbrattava le sue mani, ancora gocciolava pigro dai lobi delle loro orecchie, insieme a qualcosa di grigiastro. 

Materia cerebrale. 

Il suo stomaco si rivoltò e Harry si premette una mano sulle labbra. Il puzzo del sangue aumentò - si era premuto il loro sangue sulla bocca - e il suo esofago gorgogliò. Un getto caldo e disgustoso si infranse contro il palmo e filtrò fra le sue dita, colò attorno alle nocche. 

Crollò a terra, si levò la mano dalla bocca e la premette sulla neve. 

Non era quello che volevi? 

Scosse la testa. Prese un respiro profondo, lo stomaco risalì di nuovo; vomitò reggendosi su un gomito. 

Il respiro di Ariana era frammentato. Era ancora lì. 

Alzò lo sguardo e lei si rattrappì, strisciando contro un albero. 

Non andare via, non voglio farti del male. 

Aprì la bocca per dirlo, ma una zaffata del suo stesso vomito gli salì al naso e lo stomaco minacciò di rivoltarsi di nuovo. 

Infilò la mano nella tasca. Il bigliettino si incollò ai grumi di sangue che aveva sotto le unghie. 

Ariana aveva la guance umide di lacrime e la bocca aperta in un respiro affannoso, terrorizzato. 

« Ti prego» disse. 

Solo quella generica preghiera. 

Loro sono morti, non possono farle alcun male. Hai ottenuto quel che volevi, perché non le dai il bigliettino e basta? 

Si rattrappì a sua volta, si accovaccio in sé stesso premette la fronte febbricitante contro la neve. Sospirò di piacere e chiuse gli occhi, ignorando la sensazione degli occhiali che si conficcavano nel suo cranio, scavando sopra il naso e le orecchie. 

Non volevo ucciderli. 

A me è sembrato proprio di sì. Per questo sono morti. 

Era vero. Quando aveva visto le mani di quel porco sulle sue ginocchia, quando lo aveva visto scostare quella (piccola, oh, così piccola) gonna, la mano che Harry aveva messo su di lui era stata carica di tutto il disgusto, tutto l'odio, tutto… l'intento omicida che avesse mai potuto provare in vita sua. 

Peggio di quando aveva torturato Bellatrix per aver ucciso Sirius. Aveva voluto vederlo morto. 

 Appena lo aveva toccato, lui aveva aperto la bocca per dirgli qualcosa, ma era uscito solo un fiotto di sangue, che si era subito riversato sulle sue mani. 

Un secondo dopo era a terra, morto, e il suo amico si era gettato su di lui. 

Muori anche tu. 

Non sapeva chi lo aveva pensato, non poteva essere stato lui, no, lui era stato terrorizzato da quello che era successo. 

Non aveva provato alcuna esultanza, alcun senso di potere. Lui non era così. 

Sei il padrone della morte, ora. Sei la morte, in un certo senso. Ti compiaci che si faccia la tua volontà. 

No - lo pensò soltanto, ma lo pensò forte, così forte che provò una scossa al petto. 

Voglio tornare indietro. Voglio riprovare. 

Non può andare così, nulla di buono può avere un simile esordio. Nulla di buono nasce dalla morte. 

Ah, davvero? Eppure, è proprio dalla morte che tutto questo ha avuto inizio, Harry Ignotus Peverell. 

 

Il fiato si condensava in nuvolette appena lasciava la sua bocca. Non ricordava che l'aria dell'Inghilterra fosse così umida e appiccicosa. Forse, se si fosse passato un dito lungo la guancia, lo avrebbe ritratto tutto nero di fuliggine. Questa era la sua impressione. Si sentiva sporco. 

O forse, quella era una sensazione che non aveva nulla a che fare con l'ambiente circostante. Era una mancanza di pulizia che veniva da dentro. 

Un cane abbaiò in lontananza. Un foglio di giornale volteggiò, trascinato dal vento. 

Si abbassò dietro il muro di cinta, appena prima che la porta della casa si aprisse con un cigolio. Ormai non aveva più bisogno di guardare l'orologio, aveva vissuto quella scena tante, tante volte. 

Si leccò le labbra. Stavolta sarebbe andata bene. L'avrebbe fatta andare bene. 

Ariana Silente. La vedeva con gli occhi della mente, senza bisogno di azzardarsi a sbirciare. Una volta (quarto tentativo) lei lo aveva visto. Strinse i pugni. Non era andata bene. Era stato uno dei tentativi finiti nel modo peggiore, col signor Silente che… No. No. 

La magia di Ariana, libera e delicata, come un passerotto, gli fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca. In quel momento stava facendo levitare attorno a sé le ghiande cadute dalla quercia del suo giardino. Rideva spensierata, ma a bassa voce. 

Altre risate, stavolta non infantili né innocenti. Harry si sforzò di non irrigidirsi. Dei passi pesanti. 

Loro stavano arrivando.

 

___

 

Le urla di quegli stupidi bambini erano la cosa peggiore. Chiuse la finestra così forte da far vibrare i vetri. 

Miss Scarlett approfittò del fatto che la porta era socchiusa e fece capolino nella sua camera.

« Se ti fa tanta rabbia non poter andare a giocare con gli altri, forse non dovresti fare il prepotente con i tuoi amici» e si esibì nel suo sorriso più stupido e zuccheroso. 

Sentì una vena pulsare nella mandibola e serrò i denti, ma si contenne. Non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono, se si fosse lasciato prendere dalla rabbia. Sostenne il suo sguardo e la fissò negli occhi, senza battere le palpebre, anche se gli veniva da lacrimare. 

Il sorriso di Miss Scarlett si restrinse di un paio di molari e finalmente ritrasse la sua ridicola testa dalla sua camera, come una tartaruga che si ritira nel suo guscio. Ascoltò il rumore dei suoi tacchi che si allontanavano. La prova che le donne erano stupide era che usavano i tacchi. 

Perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto girare con calzature così scomode? Perché erano scomode, se ne lamentavano in continuazione e si massaggiavano i piedi dopo essersi tolte le scarpe sotto il tavolo della cena, abitudine che lui trovava rivoltante. E poi, facevano un rumore molesto e annunciavano che ti stavi avvicinando quando eri almeno a venti metri di distanza - di più, a seconda dell'acustica della stanza. 

Digrignòi denti e diede un calcio alla porta, che si chiuse di schianto, proprio come aveva fatto la finestra. 

Ancora urla felici che venivano dal giardino dell'istituto, a malapena soffocate dal vetro. Si premette il cuscino contro le orecchie. 

Miss Scarlett era stupida. Il vecchio era stupido. I suoi… quei maledetti bambini erano stupidi. Tutti, lo erano. 

Compiaciuti del fatto che era stato punito, convinti che si dannasse perché non poteva venire a giocare - e quando mai lo aveva fatto? Quando? 

Piccoli idioti - non aveva altro termine per descrivere quelli che credevano a ciò che faceva loro comodo, in assoluto disprezzo per l'evidenza. 

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. 

Silenzio. Voleva solo un po’ di silenzio. La magia lo aveva reso sordo per qualche ora, tempo addietro, e passato lo spavento iniziale, si era reso conto che non era poi così tanto male. 

C'era un incantesimo, per quella roba, lo aveva letto in quel libro, Le Folli Avventure di Alfred Poppington e del Suo Drago. 

No, non era il Silencio, quello si usava sulle persone per far sì che non potessero parlare - utile, certo, ma non in questo caso. Non aveva il potere di silenziare l'intera Dandelion House, per giunta in un impeto di magia “accidentale” e senza bacchetta. 

Non ancora, perlomeno. 

Bene, l'incantesimo, l'incantesimo… Alfred va a fare visita a sua zia Mary per rubarle una collana. Lei sta bevendo il suo tè in salotto, è una vecchiaccia ma ha l'udito di uno Snaso. Così Alfred, che si è allontanato con la scusa del bagno, per poter frugare fra le sue cose indisturbato estrae la bacchetta e… 

E… 

Una fitta al mignolo sinistro, come un minuscolo ago che si infila sotto la pelle. 

Apri gli occhi, se possibile, ancora più di malumore, e sollevò la mano. Attorno al mignolo era apparsa una serie di rune rosse, che lampeggiarono una volta prima di sparire, come risucchiate nella sua pelle. 

Ovvio che gli avevano bloccato la magia, dopo quello che aveva fatto. Dittatori schifosi - la magia era parte di lui, era qualcosa di naturale, privarlo era come… come spaccargli le rotule per non farlo camminare. 

Bastardi. 

Avrebbe voluto staccarsi il mignolo con un morso e liberare la magia, lasciarla fluire, lasciare che esaudisse ogni suo minimo desiderio. Libera e selvaggia.

Non era colpa sua se gli altri non erano alla sua altezza, non avrebbe dovuto scendere al loro livello. 

Lanciò uno sguardo all'armadio e affondò i denti sul labbro inferiore. Se la sua magia era sigillata, anche la protezione delle sue cose doveva essere crollata. Se una maestra si fosse ricordata degli oggetti “scomparsi” e avesse lanciato un incantesimo di localizzazione, avrebbe ricondotto a lui. Avrebbero trovato tutti i suoi tesori. No, le sue armi. 

Sobbalzò e il suo stomaco sprofondò. No! Abbott non aveva ancora scoperto che gli aveva rubato il Moleskino! Se adesso fosse andato a dirlo a Miss Scarlett… 

Balzò in piedi. Doveva disfarsene - lo avrebbe buttato da qualche parte in giardino - ma già, in giardino non ci poteva andare, era relegato nella sua stanza. Poteva provare a lanciarlo dalla finestra… 

Toc toc. 

« Tom? Hai una visita» 

Si immobilizzo sul posto. Da qualche anno a quella parte, avvicinandosi il momento in cui sarebbe andato finalmente a Hogwarts (il suo stomaco si strinse al solo pensiero, in uno spasmo di agonizzante desiderio), aveva capito che non sarebbe stato adottato, dopotutto. Non erano mancate persone interessate, inizialmente, ma poi le voci circa il suo carattere e le sue inclinazioni venivano fuori. 

La gente trattava quei posti come una sorta di catalogo di vendita, solo che al posto dei bauli e delle gabbie per gufi, c'erano dei bambini. E uno si assicura di comprare il prodotto migliore, giusto? 

Quindi non erano dei possibili genitori adottivi. D'altro canto, aveva compiuto undici anni il trentun dicembre dell'anno prima, quindi sarebbe potuto essere… 

Si sedette sul letto e prese in fretta uno dei libri che aveva impilato sulla scrivania. La prima impressione era quella che contava, e mai più, mai più si sarebbe comportato in modo che la sua reputazione, rovinata, si potesse mettere fra lui e i suoi piani. 

Incrociò le ginocchia e aprì il libro su una pagina a caso.

« Avanti» 

Era una fortuna che fosse stato il vecchio, quella stupida di Miss Scarlett probabilmente sarebbe entrata senza nemmeno bussare. Il vecchio aveva tre miliardi di difetti, ma l'indiscrezione non era fra essi. 

La porta si aprì con un cigolio, e il vecchio entrò e si fece da parte. Tom avrebbe davvero tanto voluto che si accorciasse la barba. 

Fece il suo ingresso un… ragazzo? Uomo? Era in quell'età in cui era difficile stabilire il grado di maturità. Più vecchio di un ventenne, ma di sicuro lontano dai trent'anni - altezza media, pelle troppo scura per essere del tutto inglese, capelli che avrebbero avuto bisogno urgente di una passata di gel. Era vestito completamente di nero, dalle scarpe fino al collo della veste, alto e stretto alla coreana. 

Il giovane uomo (Tom decise di pensarlo in questi termini) alzò lo sguardo su di lui. 

E fu in quel momento che successe. 

Un attimo prima stava guardando degli intensi occhi verdi, un attimo dopo il suo sguardo vagava per la parete della sua stanza, malfermo, come se tutto l'istituto si fosse messo a tremare. Ma non era qualcosa di fisico, era nella sua testa. 

La sua mente turbinò, la bocca si riempì di saliva amara. Questo voleva dire avere le vertigini? 

Come era iniziata, la sensazione cessò, e Tom poté di nuovo posare gli occhi sul nuovo arrivato, che intanto si era seduto sul suo letto. Durante il suo mancamento, il vecchio doveva essersene andato. 

« Mi chiamo Harry Peverell » 

Harry Peverell non sembrava essersi reso conto di quello che era appena successo, ma la sua pelle si era fatta più pallida. O forse era solo una sua impressione, un gioco di luce? Era sicuro di essere impallidito, e forse aveva persino ondeggiato - aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui come uno stupido ragazzo ritardato, di quelli che non parlavano con nessuno e che passavano il tempo a fare cose ripetitive, come svuotare e riempire all'infinito il cesto dei giochi. Avrebbe dovuto quantomeno chiedergli se stava bene. 

E adesso? Sarebbe stata buona educazione presentarsi, ma gli sembrava ridicolo, sapeva benissimo chi era, no? 

Fantastico, aveva deciso di fare bella figura e non aveva la minima idea di da che parte iniziare, tanto era abituato a fare come voleva, tanto la sua reputazione era rovinata. Poteva ringraziare lo staff di Dandelion House per l'imperdibile educazione che aveva ricevuto. 

Fece per aprire la bocca, ma il signor Peverell parlò e la rinchiuse subito, grato di non aver dovuto decidere. 

« Sono un professore di Hogwarts »

Grazie per la puntualizzazione, è alquanto ovvio. 

« Ma questo probabilmente già lo avrai capito» 

Il suo primo impulso era stato quello di fare una battutina sarcastica a un professore, peraltro inutilmente. 

Prima di andare a Hogwarts, si sarebbe impossessato di qualche libro per imparare come si parlava con le persone - persone più importanti di stupidi bambini e stupide maestre e maghinò di servizio.

Si limitò ad annuire. 

Il professor Peverell allora distolse lo sguardo da lui e fece una faccia strana. Gli angoli delle labbra si sollevarono appena e fece un leggerissimo sbuffo dal naso, in un'indecifrabile espressione ironica di cui Tom non capiva il senso. Come se volesse prendere in giro lui, ma anche sé stesso. Non sembrava molto abituato a sorridere. Non sapeva che cosa lo avesse portato a pensarlo, non era un tipo molto empatico - eppure sapeva di avere ragione. Forse era per via del suo vestiario deprimente, molto diverso dalle vesti allegre ed eccentriche dei maghi… Ma Tom dovette ammettere che preferiva quello stile. 

Il mago frugò nella tasca della veste per qualche secondo, prima di estrarre una lettera. 

La lettera. 

La lettera che aveva sempre desiderato di ricevere, sin da quando si era reso conto delle sue superiori capacità magiche e si era illuso che gli sarebbero valse un ingresso anticipato a scuola (se lo sarebbe meritato e lo sapeva). 

La lettera che aveva visto nelle mani di tanti dei suoi compagni, lì all'istituto, il solo oggetto che aveva invidiato in modo bruciante, ma che non aveva mai osato pensare di rubare. 

E adesso era sua. Allungò le mani, assicurandosi che non tremassero, lo sguardo fisso su quella spessa carta color crema, sul sigillo di ceralacca che lampeggiava infuocato sul davanti, sotto eleganti lettere in inchiostro verde. Amava il verde. Sapeva già dove sarebbe stato Smistato. 

Aveva quasi paura che il professore si ritraesse, cambiasse idea, concludesse che era troppo strano e problematico per andare a scuola. Di sicuro il vecchio gli aveva parlato di lui - magari non era stato scoperto e ciarliero come lo sarebbe stata Miss Scarlett, ma doveva averlo avvertito, Sarebbe stato irresponsabile non farlo. 

Invece il Professor Peverell non fece nulla di tutto questo, e Tom poté sfilargli la lettera dalle mani. Era meno pesante di quanto pensasse, incredibile come fosse leggero qualcosa di così importante, che aveva desiderato da tanto tempo, che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita e aperto per lui il mondo intero. 

Carezzò la ruvida carta, estasiato. 

Nessuno dei due aveva parlato, e dovevano essere passati almeno due minuti. 

Alzò lentamente la testa, come se non riuscisse a staccare così facilmente lo sguardo dalla sua lettera (sì, come se). 

Lui parve riscuotersi da un sogno. 

« Oh, come già saprai, le indicazioni sono tutte nella lettera. La lista degli oggetti da portare, come raggiungere Diagon Alley, e poi il Binario… Ma sono cose di pubblico dominio» fece un gesto noncurante con la mano, come a destituire un argomento noioso « il signor Silente mi ha detto che hai dei poteri straordinariamente sviluppati per la tua età» 

Tom lo guardò con curiosità. Gli occhi del Professor Peverell, resi intensi dal contrasto con i vestiti scuri, lo scrutavano con moderato interesse. No, interesse implicava che lo stesse facendo sentire analizzato, e non era il termine giusto. A parte quell'orribile sensazione di sventura che aveva avuto all'inizio, nulla di quell'uomo lo faceva sentire a disagio. 

« Lo sono » sollevò la mano e la rigirò in modo da attirare l'attenzione sul mignolo « glielo mostrerei volentieri, ma» tacque. 

Era buona politica dirgli subito, a muso duro, che era stato punito? Il vecchio con tutta probabilità neanche sapeva della sua ultima malefatta. Una cosa era che sapesse vagamente che non era in buoni rapporti coi suoi compagni, un'altra era avere davanti la prova tangibile che era un caso problematico. 

Gli occhi del professore sondarono il suo mignolo, e una ruga si disegnò fra le sopracciglia. Non sembrava preoccupato, era più come se stesse soppesando la situazione e scegliendo attentamente che cosa fare. 

Sollevò la mano a sua volta, e l'avvicinò alla sua. Prese fra pollice e indice il suo mignolo e fece due pressioni rotatorie, come se volesse rigirare un anello attorno al suo dito. 

La tensione che lo stringeva - così vaga che solo adesso ne era diventato consapevole - si sciolse. 

Tom spalancò gli occhi. 

« P-per… »

« La vita è difficile, per certe persone più che per altre» l'espressione del professore era seria, senza un briciolo di complicità e malizia, come se stesse esponendo un dato di fatto anziché rendersi suo complice « a Hogwarts imparerai che ci sono altri metodi, ma fino ad allora, queste sono le tue armi»

Tom fece ricadere la mano, disarmato da quella risposta indecifrabile. Se avesse ammiccato, avrebbe capito che voleva farselo amico, e di aver trovato un alleato adulto a cui riferirsi. 

Ma quello? Che significava? 

« Che materia insegna? » domandò. Aveva un disperato bisogno di informazioni. 

« Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure»

Tom batté le palpebre e si lasciò andare in un sorriso spontaneo. Avrebbe potuto lusingarlo ed essere, al tempo stesso, del tutto sincero.

« Ho sempre pensato che sarebbe diventata la mia materia preferita»

Il Professor Peverell intanto si era alzato in piedi. 

« Allora» disse in tono conclusivo « ci vediamo nella mia classe»

Se ne andava così? Tom mise libro e lettera da parte e districò le gambe, in fretta e con poca dignità. Era grato che il professore gli avesse dato le spalle. 

Se ne stava andando, per Merlino! 

« Non mi accompagna…? »

Oh, avrebbe tanto voluto dirlo in modo diverso, almeno nascondere quella patetica intonazione interrogativa, scandalizzata, bisognosa. Era più che capace di andare a Diagon Alley da solo e sbrigare tutti gli acquisti da sé. 

Peverell si voltò. Sembrò soppesarlo con lo sguardo, e un lampo passò nei suoi occhi - qualcosa di compiaciuto. 

« Vuoi che ti accompagni? »

Esitò. La domanda diretta lo metteva in difficoltà, e sentì che le sue guance si stavano scaldando. Strinse un pugno, di nascosto dietro la coscia. 

« Saprei benissimo andarci da solo» puntualizzò, perché non era un ritardato « ma penso che essere in sua compagnia sarebbe interessante. Ha di certo molte cose da insegnarmi» ora avrebbe pensato che lo avrebbe tempestato di domande « se lei vuole, naturalmente»

Seguì un silenzio agonizzante, in cui Tom passava in rassegna tutto ciò che aveva detto e si vedeva dall'esterno, teso e con le guance rosse, a supplicarlo di non andare via, a polemizzare sulla sua capacità di girare per Diagon Alley da solo e concludere con una sfacciata richiesta di un tour guidato e una lezione gratis, prima del tempo. 

« Lo prendo come un sì » concluse il professore, prima di girarsi nuovamente. 

« Fatti trovare alla stazione di Clapham Nord alle otto del mattino» disse senza voltarsi a guardarlo, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. 

Tom lasciò che le ginocchia cedessero e piombò sul letto. 

Si guardò il mignolo, stordito. 

Quell'uomo era sicuramente un Serpeverde. 

 

 

 


	2. Mad o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facciamo conoscenza col professor Peverell e col suo peculiare compagno di viaggio.  
> Tom affronta la sua giornata di shopping a Diagon Alley, ma non va tutto come si sarebbe aspettato.

Harry entrò in casa, lancio le chiavi sulla console e andò direttamente in bagno. 

Non tutti i professori di Hogwarts sentivano il bisogno di avere un appartamento. 

Harry Peverell, giovane insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, costituiva un'eccezione. 

E non era la sola cosa in cui era unico. 

Per esempio, nessun altro professore di Hogwarts poteva vantare origini misteriose. 

Il curriculum che Harry Peverell aveva presentato ad Armando Dippet era stato certamente interessante, pieno di esperienze in giro per il mondo - condensate in cinque anni. Prima, il nulla assoluto: nemmeno la menzione di un qualche diploma scolastico. 

A dire il vero, non era solo il suo Curriculum a essere breve. Se qualcuno si fosse arrischiato a controllare nei registri, se fosse esistita una rete unificata di informazioni, sarebbe stato chiaro che Harry Peverell era semplicemente sbucato dal nulla. 

Il Preside Dippet non avrebbe mai assunto quel giovanotto inquietante, tetro, e con un nome che sembrava venire dalle fiabe… non fosse stato per una lettera molto insistente della (ex) professoressa Gaiamens. 

Harry sapeva che nessuno assumeva professori dal passato oscuro al giorno d'oggi - qualunque cosa voglia dire quest'espressione, quando puoi avvolgere il tempo a tuo piacimento, e comunque la tua coscienza è nata negli anni Ottanta. In fondo i candidati non mancavano, il sereno Armando Dippet non era il disperato Albus Silente che non sa più a chi affidare una cattedra considerata maledetta. Aveva disperato di poter proseguire coi suoi piani. Ma alla fine aveva ottenuto la cattedra. 

Questo non voleva dire che fosse obbligato a rimanere a Hogwarts per tutto il tempo, specialmente durante le vacanze estive, a farsi seguire con lo sguardo da un paio di penetranti occhi azzurri. 

Apri il rubinetto e si gettò dell'acqua fredda sul viso, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso lo specchio. 

Chissà se lui si sarebbe accorto di quel turbamento temporale. 

\- Ancora il suo pensiero ti perseguita, eh? - il riflesso del suo viso si contorse, sfumo, e la faccia anonima di Bahs gli sorrise da dentro lo specchio, senza vera allegria. 

\- Non direi proprio il suo pensiero- Harry tossicchio - ti ricordo che adesso siamo colleghi. 

\- Una situazione spiacevole - convenne Bahs, e annuì soddisfatto della scelta di parole - che cosa ti aspetti? 

\- Non lo so- Harry uscì dal bagno, sapendo che la Morte lo avrebbe seguito. Non poteva farne a meno, in fondo. 

Aveva arrangiato il salotto a studio. Chiunque fosse entrato lì, avrebbe pensato che ci abitava un pazzo. Harry sorrise, divertito: un po’ lo aveva fatto apposta. Due pareti su quattro erano foderate di librerie. A terra, dei raccoglitori straripavano di giornali” La Gazzetta del Profeta, il Cavillo, ma anche testate americane, rotocalchi in cirillico. Ad un certo punto aveva finito i raccoglitori e si era messo semplicemente a impilare i giornali l'uno sull'altro, fino a formare colonne che raggiungevano a volte il suo gomito. 

Ma la sua opera d'arte maggiore era la parete opposta alla finestra: interamente coperta di manifesti, ritagli di giornale, pagine di libri, appunti e post it, alberi genealogici, persino figurine delle Cioccorane.

Harry accarezzo con un dito una puntina da disegno che teneva attaccati alla parete, contemporaneamente, l'angolo di una copia in miniatura dell’arazzo della famiglia Potter, una foto di Dandelion House presa da un giornale, che ne decantava l'inaugurazione, e la copertina di una rivista tedesca che mostrava il viso di Grindewald, enigmatico, ma sorridente. 

Nulla faceva presagire l'inizio di una guerra magica. Eppure sarebbe dovuta essere imminente. 

\- Quanto ho cambiato le cose? - sussurrò, e le sue dita scorsero su uno dei fili rossi che collegava una puntina a un'altra. Alcuni di quei fili avevano un significato, altri erano li semplicemente perché era divertente passare per pazzo. 

\- Vuoi la risposta lunga o quella breve? - Bahs apparve nello specchio ovale sopra la scrivania. 

\- Era una domanda retorica. 

\- Il sarcasmo e la retorica, eh? - Bahs sorrise, ammirato, un sorriso simile a quello del signor Weasley quando esaminava la tecnologia babbana - questi costrutti umani sono al di fuori della mia comprensione. 

Harry non ne era così sicuro. Poteva giurare che Bahs era un tipo molto passivo aggressivo - o forse era lui ad essere suscettibile. 

\- Quella cosa - disse - la distorsione temporale. Riddle se n'è accorto. 

\- È un male? - domandò Bahs. 

\- Non lo so- corrugò le sopracciglia - non può sapere che cosa significa, e in più è un bambino - abbassò lo sguardo, perso nei suoi pensieri.

\- È così diverso da quello che ti aspettavi? 

\- No- riempì il bollitore di acqua e lo mise sul fuoco - a dire la verità, no. È stato alquanto riposante rendermi conto che non tutto era cambiato, nonostante tutto. 

\- Gli hai dato una vita molto più felice- Bahs fece una risatina acuta - eppure non sembra esserne molto soddisfatto. 

\- È normale-  Harry agitò la mano per blandirlo - devo ammettere che ho avuto paura di trovare una sorta di… Non lo so, Hermione Granger al maschile. 

\- Non ti sarebbe piaciuto? 

\- No- versò le foglie di tè nel filtro - sarebbe stato fottutamente inquietante. Certo, - aggiunse come ripensandoci - se il mondo fosse pieno di Hermione Granger, ci sarebbe la pace. 

\- E un mondo in pace non è un mondo in cui vuoi vivere--concluse per lui Bahs. 

Harry sbuffò  e spense il fornello prima che il bollitore fischiasse. 

\- Non sono più in terapia, Guaritore Bahs. 

____

 

Tom aveva dovuto richiedere una pozione sonnifera per dormire, quella notte. 

Certo, non che il personale dell'orfanotrofio fosse solito drogare i bambini sotto esplicita richiesta, ma se il bambino più problematico dell'istituto finalmente, per miracolo, richiede un calmante, è meglio non farsi scappare l'occasione. Magari ne sarebbe diventato dipendente. 

Grazie, Dandelion House. 

La stazione di Clapham era affollata, a quell'ora, eppure Tom riconobbe subito il professor Peverell. In disparte, coi suoi abiti scuri, così sobri che, anche se erano da mago, non attiravano l'attenzione dei babbani. E un orologio da taschino in mano. 

Degluti. Era uscito dall'istituto con largo anticipo, eppure era riuscito ad arrivare in ritardo? 

\- Buongiorno, professor Peverell - disse, quando fu a meno di un metro da lui. Il professore, per qualche ragione, non lo aveva notato. 

\- Buongiorno, signor Riddle. 

Era strano sentirsi chiamare così, ma avrebbe dovuto abituarsi: i professori a Hogwarts ti chiamano per cognome. Non era un brutto cambiamento, a dirla tutta. All'orfanotrofio erano passati almeno cinque Tom, fra orfani e staff e ospiti vari. Era un nome orribilmente comune. 

\- Sono in ritardo? - s'informò - ho notato che guardava l'orologio. 

\- Oh, no- il professore estrasse di nuovo il cipollotto dal taschino - non per questo motivo. 

Glielo porse. Tom spalancò gli occhi. 

Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile. Le lancette turbinavano così forte da essere indistinte, e la cassa d'oro fremeva, molto simile a un Boccino.

\- L'ultimo pezzo della mia collezione - spiegò il professore, prima di rimettersi l'affascinante oggetto in tasca - colleziono orologi particolari, sai. Esistono orologi che misurano i più disparati fenomeni della natura, per fare un esempio banale, l'allineamento dei pianeti, o le fasi di nascita, crescita e morte di un particolare albero di un particolare giardino in India. Una mia conoscente aveva un orologio che mostrava in che situazione fossero i membri della sua famiglia, ogni lancetta per uno dei suoi figli. 

Tom battè le palpebre. 

\- Possono ancora essere chiamati orologi? 

Il Professor Peverell finalmente si staccò dal muro e si incamminò, senza nemmeno curarsi di controllare che lo stesse seguendo. 

\- Bella domanda - ammise - forse no. Nondimeno sono interessanti, e forse più concreti degli orologi nella concezione propria del termine. Il tempo non ha un grande significato, dopotutto. 

Tom corrugò le sopracciglia. A lui sembrava che il tempo avesse un enorme significato. Gli sembrava che non fosse mai abbastanza, che le giornate passassero troppo veloci quando aveva tante cose da fare e a cui pensare. Aveva paura che una vita non fosse abbastanza per fare tutto ciò che si era ripromesso.

\- E quell'orologio in particolare, che cosa misura? - domandò, affrettano il passo per stare dietro al professore, con le sue gambe ancora corte (anche se era alto per la sua età).

\- Oh- il professore si fermò di colpo e Tom quasi sbattè contro la sua schiena - quest'orologio muove le lancette ogni volta che in Italia qualcuno impreca. Molto affascinante. 

Tom aveva dei dubbi sul fascino di quel determinato orologio, e ancora di più sulla sua utilità. Ma sapeva anche che era buona politica soprassedere. 

***

Tom era già stato a Diagon Alley, naturalmente. Miss Scarlett aveva portato i bambini in gita almeno una volta all'anno, e Tom era stato quasi sempre in grado di evitare di farsi mettere in punizione per poter partecipare. 

Fino a che non aveva avuto otto anni. Poi era scappato per poter andare a Nocturne Alley, era stato recuperato e messo in castigo perenne. 

Il suo cuore batteva forte mentre il professor Peverell batteva la punta della bacchetta sui mattoni. 

Adesso era tutto diverso. Non era stipato in un gruppo di bambini, impossibilitato a vedere tutto, a fermarsi dove voleva, a entrare nei negozi che non fossero previsti, a beccarsi occhiate di fuoco se avesse osato toccare qualcosa. Adesso erano lì per lui. I mattoni rotearono e si ritrassero, fornendo uno squarcio di Diagon Alley: uomini e donne con vesti sgargianti e cappelli a punta, bancarelle, vetrine di negozi, venditori ambulanti e fumo colorato che usciva dai comignoli. 

Tom fece un gran respiro, senza osare muoversi. 

Il professor Peverell si fece da parte. 

\- Dopo di te- fece un ampio gesto con la mano. 

Tom non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

Superò il varco di mattoni e azzardò qualche passo, timoroso che il professore tirasse subito il guinzaglio. 

Un altro passo. E un altro ancora. 

Una vecchia cenciosa stava appendendo su alcune grucce di fil di ferro dei grossi medaglioni. Sembravano brillare di luce propria, il colore era mutevole e oscillavano in assenza di vento. 

Il professor Potter non lo aveva ancora richiamato. 

Scattò in avanti e raggiunse la bancarella, le orecchie tese, pronto a captare un rimprovero e a farsi prendere per la collottola. 

Il suo sguardo cadde su degli anellini d'argento, sottilissimi e tutti finemente lavorati in modo da essere diversi gli uni dagli altri, che si raggruppavano in gruppi di tre, si dividevano e si riassortivano. Argento lavorato da metafolletti - 1 un falci, 3 due falci. 

Sentì dei passi dietro di sé e l'ombra del professor Peverell si proiettò sulla tovaglia lercia. 

\- Le piacciono i gioielli?- la sua voce aveva un'intonazione divertita, ma non derisoria. 

Scosse la testa. Alle donne piacevano i gioielli, non agli uomini. 

E poi la verità era che gli piaceva tutto quello che non poteva avere. Non era per niente attratto dal metallo brillante e dal cangiante colore di quei medaglioni, che sembravano ribollire dall'interno. 

\- Speravo che avessero una qualche proprietà magica- disse, annoiato, e si fece indietro. 

La vecchia, richiamata dal suo commento, parve accorgersi di lui. 

\- Oh, ma sono magici, giovanotto!- gracchiò, mostrandogli orribili denti storti e gialli. Si tese al di sopra del tavolo, e Tom si ritrasse, il naso che si ribellava a una zaffata di tabacco da masticare stantio. 

\- Questo, per esempio - avvolse gli artigli giallastri attorno a una catenella e rigirò il medaglione perché potesse ammirarlo. L'interno era liquido e dorato. 

\- Questo porta fortuna! Contiene della vera Felix Felicis… 

\- Che, come tutti sanno, ha effetto solo quando viene bevuta - tagliò corto con tono polemico. Solo perché era un ragazzino, per giunta povero, non voleva dire che fosse ignorante. 

Alzò lo sguardo verso il professore. 

\- Andiamo. 

Si allontanò con decisione dalla bancarella. Era stato… imperioso, doveva ammetterlo, e non molto educato. Sbirciò l'espressione del professor Peverell. Aveva un sorriso enigmatico stampato in faccia.

\- A quanto ammonta il fondo che mi è stato destinato? - non si aspettava che gli rispondesse. 

Adesso avrebbe scosso la testa, con un sorriso condiscendente, e gli avrebbe detto qualcosa come “ammonta a quanto ti basta per comprare ciò che ti serve”. 

\- Venti galeoni, quindici falci e sette zellini - il professore estrasse un sacchetto dalla tasca interna della veste - quanto basta per avere giusto una bacchetta e un set di pozioni nuovi, il resto di seconda mano. 

Sollevò un sopracciglio. Molto crudo. Non male. 

\- Posso avere quei soldi? 

Peverell gli lanciò il sacchetto. Tom non se l'aspettava, e se lo fece quasi cadere dalle mani, tendendole troppo tardi. 

Sollevò lo sguardo, sospettoso. 

\- Perché mi sta dando fiducia? 

\- Non è fiducia- Peverell riprese a camminare - Se farai degli acquisti male oculati, ti troverai per sette anni a litigare con una bacchetta di seconda mano, o brucerai qualunque pozione proverai a fare. Saresti tu a rimetterci, non io. 

Si mise il sacchetto in tasca. Era leggero, forse, ma per lui era più pesante di qualunque altro sacchetto di monete avesse mai tenuto premuto contro la coscia. 

\- Sono ancora un bambino, professore - cercò di non fare un sorriso ironico a quella frase - si direbbe che sia compito di un adulto guidarmi verso le scelte giuste. 

“Sono un professore, Riddle, non suo padre”

“Non si prenda queste confidenze”

Il professore lanciò un'occhiata interessata alla vetrina del negozio di scope.

\- Si direbbe che un bambino con la maturità per dire il fatto suo a una vecchia truffatrice di strada abbia anche la maturità per amministrare il suo denaro. 

Il professore continuava a camminare senza controllare che lui lo stesse seguendo. Tom esitò, scorgendo, fra il negozio di scope e quello di gufi, un vicolo che avrebbe portato direttamente a Nocturne Alley. 

Sarebbe stato così facile fare una scappata. 

Deglutì, e guardò la schiena del professore. C'erano già due maghi anziani a separarli. 

Affrettò il passo e si infilò in mezzo alle vecchie cariatidi, per mettersi al fianco del professor Peverell. 

\- A meno che tu non tema di farti irretire da qualche meraviglia che potrebbe tentarti di buttare via tutti i tuoi soldi. 

\- Ma lei me lo impedirebbe. O me lo farebbe notare.-certo che lo avrebbe fatto. Gli adulti avevano questa tendenza insopportabile di infilare il loro naso dappertutto, dispensando critiche e consigli non richiesti, trattandolo con condiscendenza. 

Peverell sollevò le sopracciglia e fece uno sbuffo.

\- Io? Qualunque consiglio da parte mia sarebbe percepito come un ordine, che ti sentiresti di eseguire perché sarebbe stupido inimicarti un professore ancora prima di andare a Hogwarts. Ho tutta l'intenzione di non fare il minimo caso ai tuoi acquisti. Ti dirò di più, mi rifiuto di esprimere un parere sincero anche in caso me lo chiedessi. Verrei meno alla mia promessa. 

Tom era senza parole. 

Affondò i denti sul labbro inferiore e strinse in pugno il sacchetto, sentì le monete tintinnare allegramente fra loro. Erano così tante. 

La vetrina del Ghirigoro ammiccò, mostrando tomi con rilegature in oro e madreperla, con titoli come “I Segreti dell'economia dei Folletti” e “Hogwarts attraverso i secoli, una lettura critica”. Così tanta sapienza, al costo di solo… Venti galeoni. 

Estrasse il sacchetto dalla tasca e, con un unico gesto fluido, lo sbattè contro il braccio del professor Peverell. 

Che si fermò a guardarlo. Si fermò anche Tom, e lo fulminò dal basso, le labbra strette. 

Stava ammettendo di essere uno stupido e stava affidando i suoi soldi a un professore. La sua mano tremò, ancora a mezz'aria. Ancora tre secondi, decise, e poi cambio idea e me lo riprendo. Oppure glielo lancio in faccia - glielo lancio in faccia, se prova a deridermi. 

Il professore prese il sacchetto. 

\- Prima regola del mago guerriero - infilò i soldi in tasca - conoscere i propri limiti. 

E questo che voleva dire? 

Tom si affrettò a seguirlo, dato che aveva ripreso a camminare. 

\- Non è ancora iniziato l'anno scolastico, signor Riddle - continuò Peverell - e sarebbe contro le regole, ma consideri assicurati dieci punti a… - si voltò a guardarlo - Serpeverde, suppongo. 

Tom lo guardò dal basso, e non poté impedire ai muscoli della sua faccia tendersi in un gran sorriso. 

 

 

 


	3. Ollivander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il professor Peverell accompagna Tom da Ollivander.

\- Molto bene - unì le mani in un gesto pratico - quale negozio visitiamo per primo?   
Il piccolo Tom Riddle lo guardò scandalizzato dal basso. Si vedeva che si stava sforzando di sembrare educato, ma avrebbe dovuto lavorare meglio sulle espressioni che faceva.   
\- Il negozio di bacchette, naturalmente!  
Naturalmente.   
Tom scattò in avanti, determinato, in direzione di un negozio che, di certo, si era spesso fermato ad ammirare da fuori. Dubitava che le maestre affollassero quel negozietto con bambini che non potevano ancora comprare nulla.   
Si sforzò di non ridere guardando le gambette di quel Tom Riddle undicenne, lasciate parzialmente scoperte dai pantaloncini e dalle calze della divisa dell'istituto.   
Era davvero un ragazzino, particolarmente carino e senza ancora le guance incavate, ma un ragazzino.   
E stavano per comprare la bacchetta con cui avrebbe torturato, ucciso un sacco di persone… E anche i suoi genitori.   
Il pensiero passò per la sua mente e poi sparì, come una nuvola che oscura il sole in una giornata ventosa.   
Tom si era fermato davanti all'insegna di Ollivander. Le sue mani tremavano appena, e se le premette sulle cosce, le strofinò sui pantaloncini prima di postarle sul pomello della porta. Si voltò, come controllando che lui lo stesse seguendo.   
Harry non pensava che fosse solo perché in quel momento aveva lui tutti i suoi soldi.   
Tom batté più volte le palpebre e socchiuse la bocca. Oh, sapeva esattamente che cosa gli passava per la testa.   
Era consolante sapere che persino lui aveva paura di non trovare la bacchetta giusta, di essere in qualche modo rifiutato in quella prova così importante che segnava l'inizio della sua vita da mago.   
\- Forza, entra - fece un sorriso rassicurante - non hai nulla da temere. Anche se non trovassi alcuna bacchetta, potrai comunque andare a Hogwarts.   
Tom lo guardò dal basso, sorpreso.   
\- Male che vada - lo superò e spinse la porta al posto suo - potrai fare il guardiacaccia.   
Fece una risatina.   
Il ragazzino rimase impalato sul posto qualche secondo di troppo, prima di entrare con uno sguardo omicida. Avrebbe avuto tempo per imparare la sottigliezza.   
Quando era arrabbiato stringeva le narici. Per qualche ragione, gli ricordò più la McGranitt che un serpente. Forse perché, rigido com'era, non poteva certo associarlo alla flessibilità di un rettile.   
Così piccolo e già con un gran bastone nel culo. Fantastico. Quello doveva essere innato.   
Con un fioco rumore di scatole di cartone che cadono a terra, Ollivander fece capolino dal retrobottega.   
Guardando quel viso una volta ben conosciuto, Harry fu certo di una cosa:  
Ollivander non era mai stato giovane.   
I suoi occhi erano un po’ più vividi, la sua pelle meno incartapecorita. Ma aveva già tutti i capelli grigi e alcune profonde rughe. Tipico, Voldemort lo aveva persino rapito per strappargli i segreti sulla bacchetta di Sambuco (Bahs ammiccò dallo specchio posto sul bancone), e non aveva pensato di interrogarlo sul fatto che doveva avere qualcosa come mille anni.   
\- Benvenuti - disse, con una voce un po’ più chiara rispetto a quella che si ricordava. I suoi occhi si erano subito posati su Tom, che era il suo cliente, ma poi si sollevarono su di lui ed esitarono.   
\- Non ho l'onore di aver fatto la vostra conoscenza - disse, come se l'idea lo turbasse - lei non ha comprato la bacchetta da me, mi sbaglio? Non dimentico mai un volto, e non dimentico mai una bacchetta.   
Fece un leggero sorriso e scosse la testa. Tom corrugò appena le sopracciglia, guardandolo dal basso. Forse stava concludendo che era straniero.   
\- E qui chi abbiamo? - tornò a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione a Tom.   
Lui, godendone, squadrò spalle e sollevò il mento.   
Sfacciato.   
\- Tom Riddle, signore - e, già che c'era, decise di testare il suo fascino su un adulto per la seconda volta nella sua vita (la prima era stata con lui, quando aveva detto che Difesa sarebbe stata la sua materia preferita).   
Scopri i denti bianchi in un largo sorriso.   
Ma Ollivander era solo interessato alle bacchette, e non degnò quel sorriso di uno sguardo, intento com'era a studiare i dintorni di Tom. Forse poteva vedere la sua aura, o qualcosa del genere. Non stava avendo molto successo con il fascino, eh?   
Soffocò una risata contro un pugno, guadagnandosi una nuova occhiata di fuoco. Che permaloso.   
\- Dunque - Ollivander si posò una mano sul mento, perso nei suoi pensieri - dunque- ripetè, e poi si girò di scatto.   
\- Non certo crine di unicorno, oh no, proprio no, anche se qualche intagliatore di legname da strapazzo avrebbe pensato subito a quello - estrasse lunghe scatole dalla parete e cominciò a impilarle sul bancone.   
Con un sorriso trionfante ne aprì una. Tom si fece avanti, un lampo avido negli occhi, ma il mago si imbronciò e gettò la scatola da parte, mormorando “no, no” fra sé.   
Harry si sedette sulla poltroncina all'angolo e accavallò le gambe. Sarebbe stata una cosa lunga.  
Ollivander continuò ad aprire le scatole e a scartarle, sotto lo sguardo impotente di Tom, che faceva saettare gli occhi su ognuna di quelle bacchette e se le vedeva sottrarre prima ancora di averle in mano.   
Harry sorrise fra sé. Era come vedere un bambino a cui venivano sottratte le caramelle.   
Quell’Ollivander poteva sembrare vecchio quanto voleva, ma si vedeva che aveva molti meno anni di esperienza dell'uomo che aveva conosciuto lui. Non sembrava neanche sapere con certezza dove fossero le bacchette che voleva.   
Dopo una penosa ricerca, finalmente il mago estrasse una bacchetta da una scatola, e la porse a Tom, che sollevò le mani tremanti, pieno di timore e riverenza.   
\- Ripensandoci - Ollivander ritrasse la bacchetta - un capello di Veela? Non penso vada bene.   
E qui Tom perse il suo aplomb e sembrò dimenticare di volerlo affascinare.   
\- Ha intenzione di farmene provare qualcuna, prima o poi? - chiese, senza riuscire a nascondere il tono sferzante.   
Ora sì che sembrava una Veela infuriata - avrebbe mantenuto quel tratto per tutta la sua giovinezza? Oh, sarebbe stato esilarante.   
Ollivander lo guardò al di sopra la spalla, intento com'era a estrarre altre scatole di bacchette dagli scaffali. Lo guardava come se non gli fosse neanche passata per la testa un'idea simile.   
Oh, per le mutande della Morte.   
\- Forse - districò le gambe - se gliene mettesse in mano una, anche se non è quella giusta, dalla reazione della bacchetta potrebbe capire qual è la vera tendenza della magia del Signor Riddle- roteò gli occhi - o qualcosa del genere.   
Tom, che sulle prime lo aveva guardato con orrore, convinto che volesse spararne un'altra delle sue, si voltò di nuovo verso Ollivander e annui energicamente.   
\- Come dice lui. Il professor Peverell - si corresse in fretta da quello scivolone maleducato.   
Ollivander adesso era tornato a scrutare il giovane uomo che si era seduto sulla poltroncina polverosa del suo negozio.   
Un professore di Hogwarts? - sembravano domandare i suoi occhi.   
Si voltò stavolta con tutto il corpo verso di loro, e posò le mani sul bancone.   
\- Peverell, eh? - abbassò appena la testa e lo guardò con intensità - potrebbe mostrarmi la sua bacchetta?   
\- Subito? - domandò, con un ghigno- prima mi farei almeno invitare a cena.   
Tom lo guardò con le sopracciglia corrugate. Ollivander tacque con aria perplessa.   
Oh, fanculo.   
Erano pur sempre gli anni Trenta.

___

Gli occhi pallidi del signor Ollivander erano ancora fissi sul suo professore, e Tom stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza.   
Gli prudevano le mani dalla voglia di afferrare una di quelle scatole e prendere una bacchetta in mano. Non ne aveva mai toccata una, neanche quando una maestra l'aveva negligentemente lasciata sulla cattedra: persino lui ne aveva temuto le conseguenze.   
Ma adesso la tentazione era irresistibile. Prese fiato. Se non ci fosse stato il professor Peverell, lì, forse avrebbe già ceduto alla tentazione.   
\- Possiamo tornare a occuparci della mia bacchetta?- era soddisfatto di come era riuscito a modulare il suo tono, in modo da risultare impaziente ma non villano.   
Non che Ollivander avrebbe battuto ciglio, sembrava imperturbabile.   
Il fabbricante di bacchette si ritrasse dal bancone, senza smettere di guardare Peverell.   
\- Proviamo a seguire il suggerimento del tuo professore, allora.  
Oh, grazie a Merlino.   
Ollivander estrasse una bacchetta da una scatola e Tom tese subito la mano.   
La prese.   
Il legno era freddo contro il suo palmo. La strinse, e corrugò le sopracciglia: non era per davvero nulla di che.   
\- Devo agitarla?   
Ollivander scosse la testa e gliela sottrasse, prendendola per la punta. In genere era una cosa molto stupida da fare (Tom aveva letto più di un opuscolo sulla manutenzione e la gestione delle bacchette), ma quella che aveva in mano Tom era del tutto morta. Come un insignificante legnetto.   
\- Nessuna risposta dalla corda di cuore di drago, eh? - mormorò come fra sé - interessante, interessante.   
La bacchetta dopo bruciò così tanto che Tom gemette e la lasciò cadere a terra, malgrado fosse un sacrilegio. Si soffiò sul palmo della mano arrossato e alzò gli occhi su Ollivander, che sembrava stimolato da quello sviluppo.   
\- È una reazione- disse, come se fosse un miglioramento - forse è il legno che non va bene… prova questa, legno di rosa, dieci pollici.   
Andiamo, legno di rosa? Che doveva fare? Evocare zuccherini per gli unicorni?   
Stavolta il legno non bruciò, anzi, risultò piacevole e liscio nella sua mano. Delle scintille rosa traboccarono dalla punta.   
Alle sue spalle, sentì il Professor Peverell che conteneva una risata nasale. Avvampò e strinse forte la bacchetta, che cominciò a sputare scintille sempre più in alto, a intervalli casuali.   
Non poteva credere che fosse la bacchetta che faceva per lui!  
Ollivander per fortuna non sembrò avere abbandonato la sua espressione concentrata.   
\- Contiene un capello di Veela. Niente male, però- gli sottrasse la bacchetta (Tom glielo lasciò fare molto volentieri)- non sono del tutto convinto. Tu che ne pensi?   
\- Non sono convinto nemmeno io- disse in fretta.   
\- Per quanto può valere la mia opinione, io penso che gli si addica molto.   
Nemmeno si voltò a guardare il professore, non era sicuro della faccia che stava facendo, ed era grato di non avere più la bacchetta in mano.   
\- È un po’ umorale, vero? - disse Ollivander, una ruga che si approfondiva fra le sopracciglia.   
Annuì convinto.  
\- Troppo umorale.   
\- Come giudichi il tuo carattere? Ti definisci una persona emotiva?   
\- Non sono per nulla emotivo, signore. Freddo come il ghiaccio.   
\- Allora forse una bacchetta simile potrebbe compensare questo lato del tuo carattere.   
\- Temo di essere la persona più emotiva sulla faccia della terra- rispose senza cambiare espressione - una simile bacchetta peggiorerebbe tutti i miei attacchi isterici.   
\- Sfacciato - poteva quasi vedere il professor Peverell sogghignare alle sue spalle.  
Ollivander non sembrò curarsi di nulla se non del fatto che non aveva ancora trovato la bacchetta giusta.   
\- Lasciamo perdere le Veela - si voltò di nuovo verso gli scaffali - non sono sicuro che continuerò a usare i loro capelli, comunque. È molto difficile trovare maghi a cui appaiare delle bacchette così, in Inghilterra.   
Così dicendo, estrasse una lunga scatola dallo scaffale, poi soffiò via della polvere da quella al di sotto.   
\- Niente risposta dal cuore di drago, niente Veela, non mi spingerei a provare il crine di unicorno. E se…   
Si issò su una scaletta e afferrò l'ultima scatola sullo scaffale più alto, la terzultima a destra.   
\- Era da tempo che volevo far provare questa a qualcuno - disse fra sé.   
Saltò giù dalla scala e aprì la scatola ancora prima di aver raggiunto il bancone. I suoi occhi brillavano di un'avidità seconda solo a quella che stava provando Tom in quel momento.   
Il crepitio della carta che veniva scostata gli fece di nuovo prudere le mani. Era quella.   
Oh, si sarebbe sentito così stupido se avesse avuto torto, ma era sicuro che quella era la sua bacchetta.   
\- Tredici pollici e mezzo - Ollivander sollevò una lunga bacchetta di legno chiaro e la studiò alla luce della lanterna - legno di tasso. Piuma di fenice.   
Non sapeva perché, ma gli venne da voltarsi verso il professor Peverell. Si aspettava di trovarlo distratto, e invece il suo sguardo era serio, fisso sulla bacchetta, e si era un po’ teso in avanti.   
Il suo stomaco si strinse. Anche lui aveva avvertito qualcosa? Era possibile che la connessione fra bacchetta e mago si presentasse ancora prima che fosse avvenuto un contatto?   
Trepidante, tese la mano.   
Appena la bacchetta toccò il suo palmo, si sentì scaldare, ma stavolta in modo piacevole. Non bruciava, era caldo e vivo, come toccare una persona, solo che non faceva schifo.   
La sensazione di calore si tradusse in una ventata di aria calda, che gli scosse appena i capelli, e gli fece venire la pelle d'oca.   
\- È lei- disse subito.   
Sollevò la bacchetta e una pioggerella di scintille d'argento gli cadde sul viso, senza fargli male, perché stavolta era lui a volerlo.   
Un enorme sorriso gli deformò la faccia, tanto che i muscoli fecero male. Si voltò di nuovo verso il professore, dimentico delle sue battutine: tutte quelle sciocchezze impallidivano, rispetto a quel momento di pura felicità.   
\- Ha visto, professore? L'ho trovata - guardò la sua bacchetta, ammirandone la lunghezza, le venature, il colore chiaro, ma non più chiaro della sua pelle - apparentemente non diventerò un guardiacaccia.   
Il professor Peverell si era già alzato in piedi, e aveva in mano il sacchetto di monete.   
\- Buon per te.

Col suo nuovo set da Pozionista che gli sbatteva contro la gamba ad ogni movimento, e la sua nuova bacchetta al sicuro nella tasca interna della giacca, Tom sentiva di camminare a un metro da terra. Anche se sapeva che i soldi erano quasi finiti e che da lì in poi avrebbe potuto avere solo cose di seconda mano.  
\- Adesso andiamo a comprare i libri - decise, facendo attenzione a non menzionare Il Ghirigoro. La vetrina lucida del negozio era solo qualche metro più avanti. Tom notò che perlopiù ad entrare erano degli adulti.   
Storse il naso. Il professor Peverell intercettò il suo sguardo e si voltò a guardare in quella direzione.   
\- Fanno acquisti per i loro figli - spiegò - probabilmente loro sono da qualche altra parte, magari a guardare i manici di scopa.   
Tom strinse le labbra.   
\- E un negozio di libri non è interessante? So che ha ragione - disse, per smorzare il tono polemico - ma non posso pensare che trovino noioso un negozio di libri.   
Indicò la vetrina, dove un grosso libro si apriva da solo e mostrava con fierezza le illustrazioni.   
\- Bei libri. Nuovi, appena usciti, vecchie edizioni restaurate.   
Se lui avesse avuto dei genitori, li avrebbe supplicati per andare al Ghirigoro e comprargli dei libri, altri libri rispetto a quelli per la scuola.   
\- È la cosa più Corvonero che abbia mai sentito- osservò il professor Peverell, senza battere ciglio.   
Tom gli fece un leggero sorriso.   
\- I Corvonero non hanno l'esclusiva sui libri, presumo che persino fra i Grifondoro ci sia qualcuno che sappia leggere.   
Quelle parole fecero passare una nuvola sull'espressione del professore. Durò giusto una frazione di secondo.   
\- Già, immagino proprio di sì - disse con uno strano tono nostalgico.   
Oh. Era quasi come se avesse conosciuto un Grifondoro non analfabeta.   
\- E se facessimo una pausa?- suggerì.   
Peverell sollevò un sopracciglio.   
\- Cosa c'è? Tradiresti i libri per un gelato?   
\- Mai- battè le palpebre, impassibile - ma pensavo che mi potesse raccontare qualcosa di lei.   
Dal fatto che non aveva una bacchetta di Ollivander, e dalle sue sembianze, aveva dedotto che era straniero. Ora, però, gli aveva dato l'idea di aver frequentato dei Grifondoro… Ma forse si sbagliava.   
Magari aveva davvero frequentato una scuola all'estero, forse fuori dall'Europa, non Durmstrang o Beauxbatons, ma qualcosa di molto più esotico. La sola idea di poterne sentire parlare gli faceva girare la testa.   
\- Di me? - si portò le mani al petto, come se nulla al mondo avesse mai potuto fargli sospettare di essere un caso interessante per qualcuno. Sospetto.   
\- Si- annuì- per esempio… Ha frequentato Hogwarts?   
Senza nemmeno guardarlo, il professore annuì con fare sbrigativo.   
Oh. Quello era davvero un peccato.   
\- Allora- si rianimò - conoscerà molte cose del castello.   
Peverell alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non con fare seccato, più come se ci stesse pensando su.   
\- So alcune cose, sì- ammise.   
Tom affrettò il passo per stare al suo fianco.   
\- Me le insegnerà? - si strinse a lui per evitare che un gruppo di streghe anziane li dividesse. La sporta di una di loro gli urtò il ginocchio, e Tom trasalì. Era fredda come il ghiaccio.   
Il professore nemmeno ci fece caso.   
\- Non ti priverei mai del piacere di fare le tue scoperte da solo.   
Oh, dunque sapeva molte cose, cose che sarebbe stato irresponsabile far sapere a un ragazzino. Interessante, molto interessante.   
Il suo sorriso si approfondì.  
\- In che casa era, professore?   
Peverell si fermò e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. Stavolta Tom se lo aspettava, quindi non gli sbattè contro e fece un sorriso angelico.   
\- A che Casa pensa che appartenessi, signor Riddle?  
Era tornato al lei. Voleva svicolare.   
Tom cercò di non corrugate le sopracciglia per la frustrazione, e fece finta di non essersene accorto.   
\- Serpeverde, naturalmente - disse senza ombra di dubbio. E poi lo fissò, pronto a captare la minima variazione nella sua espressione.   
Ma in quel momento il professor Peverell rialzò lo sguardo e riprese a camminare a tutta velocità.   
\- Magari lo ero.   
Tom incespicò sulla sua scia. Superarono la Gelateria Fortebraccio.   
\- E il gelato? - si maledisse appena quella domanda gli uscì dalle labbra.   
Ora sembrava un bambino capriccioso.   
\- Dopo, dopo - Peverell fece un gesto con la mano - prima i libri, poi, se non avrai scialacquato tutti i tuoi soldi, potrai avere il tuo gelato.   
Oh.   
Quindi avrebbe dovuto pagarselo coi suoi soldi.   
\- Mh? - il professore si rese conto della faccia che aveva fatto - Ti aspettavi che offrissi io?   
Tom socchiusa le labbra, pronto a negare.   
\- Neanche per sogno. Torna quando avrai almeno diciassette anni.   
Fece qualche passo in avanti, poi esitò e si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.   
\- E anche un paio di tette, magari.   
Tom spalancò la bocca e il sangue gli salì alla faccia, le orecchie che pizzicavano per l'imbarazzo. Si guardò attorno, ma per fortuna nessuno aveva sentito quell'oscenità.   
Il professor Peverell era il peggiore.


	4. Binario 9 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finalmente sale sull'Espresso per Hogwarts e fa conoscenza con qualche studente. Non tutte le conoscenze sono piacevoli.

Tom si fermò davanti al muro fra il binario 9 e il binario 10. Abbassò la mano sul suo baule e saggiò il coperchio, controllando che non stesse oscillando troppo. Sperava che le cerniere usurate reggessero il tempo che ci voleva perché imparasse un incantesimo per sigillarle, o una Trasfigurazione per renderle nuove.   
Non teneva a vedere tutta la sua roba sparsa per il marciapiede. Vestiti di seconda mano, piume, bottigliette d'inchiostro, libri di scuola…   
Corrugò le sopracciglia. Libri babbani.

_\- Tieni- senza fare grandi cerimonie, il professor Peverell gli scaricò sulle braccia una pila di libri._   
_Tom barcollò sotto il peso, e si inclinò per evitare che quello in cima scivolasse e cadesse a terra._   
_La sua copertina era priva di cerimonie quanto il professore._   
_Da Mendel ai Drosophila Melanogaster, diceva solamente sul frontespizio, più simile a come avrebbe immaginato una ricerca scolastica che un libro vero, di quelli che compri in libreria. C'era una sola illustrazione, che comprendeva un uomo intento a infilare l'occhio in una strana macchina, che per qualche ragione sarebbe stata bene sul tavolo di un Pozionista._   
_Un'illustrazione immobile._   
_\- Questo è un libro babbano!- non poté impedirsi di esclamare con tono di accusa._   
_\- Sono tutti libri babbani- convene Peverell - per questo te li sto regalando io. Non è roba che troveresti nella Biblioteca di Hogwarts._   
_Grazie mille, avrebbe voluto dire, ma non penso che i Babbani possano insegnarmi alcunché._   
_Non sarebbe stato sincero, però, e sarebbe sembrato uno stupido. Doveva ammettere che i babbani usavano il telefono da mezzo secolo mentre lui si faceva beccare a morte dai maledetti gufi._   
_Non che avesse qualcuno con cui scambiarsi lettere con regolarità, ma le poche volte in cui aveva avuto l'incarico di farlo era stato… Spiacevole._   
_Per il gufo._   
_E per lui. Che era stato messo in punizione per un mese (le bambine dell'istituto avevano smesso di parlargli, per questo, ma era stato un lato positivo)._   
_D'altro canto, il pensiero della Biblioteca di Hogwarts gli faceva girare la testa. Tutta quella sapienza raccolta fra quelle mura. Non avrebbe avuto il tempo di leggere dei libri babbani._   
_Però…_   
_\- Ha detto “regalo”?_   
_\- Sono abbastanza sicuro di aver detto “regalando”, ma presumo che tu sia dotato di una memoria selettiva._   
_Ignorò l'appunto. Per qualche ragione Peverell gli sembrò in difficoltà, e questo lo fece sorridere. Quindi in qualche modo lo aveva colpito, se gli regalava qualcosa._   
_\- Sembrano testi scientifici - dedusse, scorrendo i costati con lo sguardo._   
_\- Lo sono. Fidati, ti saranno utili, prima o poi._

Tom avrebbe anche potuto credergli. Il professor Peverell era un po’ toccato, ma non sembrava un idiota, inoltre lui stesso aveva notato che i babbani, senza l'ausilio della magia, erano in qualche modo riusciti a semplificarsi la vita ben al di là di come faceva il mago comune. Inoltre, la conoscenza era conoscenza.   
Ma se, come sospettava, sarebbe finito in Serpeverde, dubitava che girare con dei libri babbani in mano avrebbe giocato a suo favore; specie considerando che era, be’, un orfano, e non aveva idea di chi fossero i suoi genitori.   
Ma non erano babbani, Tom ne era sicuro: la sua magia era troppo potente.   
Prese fiato e cominciò a camminare verso il muro del binario, rifiutandosi di prendere la rincorsa come un bambino idiota.   
Tuttavia non poté impedirsi di accelerare quando il suo carrello fu a un passo dal muro, e chiuse gli occhi.   
Quando li riaprì…   
Il suo cuore mancò di un battito. La banchina era piena di uomini, donne, ragazzini, tutti con le loro vesti da mago. Tom arrossì, improvvisamente conscio dei suoi vestiti babbani. Non era autorizzato a vestire la divisa di Dandelion House al di fuori dell'istituto - e avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che mostrarsi al mondo vestito da orfanello. Hogwarts aveva le stesse regole, e Tom, anche se avesse pensato a comprare dei vestiti da mago per tutti i giorni, non avrebbe comunque avuto i soldi per permetterseli.   
Non era l'unico a essere vestito così. Tom notò un ragazzino occhialuto con in mano un rospo, che aveva le braghe corte, come le sue, ma senza bretelle, e ridicoli calzini flosci.   
Una ragazzina era vestita come una bambina di buona famiglia, però babbana. Era seguita dai genitori, anch'essi vestiti da babbani, che si guardavano attorno con meraviglia.   
Ah. Sanguesporco, naturalmente.   
\- Pista!- un urlo alle sue spalle, lo stridio di rotelle, e poi qualcosa lo urtò da dietro. Non forte da fargli male, ma proprio sul retro delle ginocchia. Tom crollò a terra sulle mani e sulle ginocchia (non si vive a lungo in un orfanotrofio senza imparare come si cade).   
\- Ecco, vedi? Questo perché fai ancora quella stupida corsa.   
\- Non è colpa mia se questo idiota si è piazzato proprio davanti all’entrata!  
Quell'idiota era lui. Tom alzò lo sguardo.   
Un ragazzo lentigginoso e dai capelli rossi lo guardava con fastidio e un pizzico di apprensione.   
\- Sembra che non si sia fatto nulla - lo indicò - non ti sei fatto nulla, eh? - sembrava più una minaccia che una domanda.   
Questo sta a me dirlo, stava per dire, quando un altro ragazzo si chinò su di lui e gli coprì la visuale.   
Doveva avere almeno sedici anni, aveva gli occhiali, i capelli neri tutti scomposti e non poteva essere inglese.   
Gli ricordava qualcuno. Poi lo sconosciuto fece un enorme sorriso, bianco sulla pelle ambrata (India?), e la somiglianza cessò, scivolò via dalla sua mente prima che potesse pensarci meglio. Gli tese la mano.   
\- Scusa il mio amico, ha ancora dieci anni. Sai, mentalmente. Non è che li abbia davvero.  
Grazie, so riconoscere una metafora.   
Meglio non inimicarsi fin da subito quelli più grandi: accettò la sua mano, che sparì nella stretta del ragazzo. Dita callose, quelle non te le fai scrivendo i temi.   
Il tipo lo sollevò prima che lui si fosse preparato, e Tom si trovò sbalzato in avanti. Barcollò, ma riacquistò l'equilibrio prima di trovarsi altre mani addosso a sorreggerlo.   
Ora avrebbe dovuto presentarsi, ma il ragazzo era già andato oltre, sorridendo come se non avesse alcuna preoccupazione al mondo.   
\- Erica! Anche tu qui! Ma come ti sei fatta quella gamba di legno?   
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si affrettò a seguirlo, scoccandogli un'occhiata infastidita.   
\- Ti suggerisco di levarti dal passaggio.   
E poi raggiunse il suo amico-forse-indiano, e sogghignò:  
\- Ma hai visto com'era vestito?- si era curato di dirlo a voce abbastanza alta perché lui sentisse.   
\- Ooh, sì. Personalmente lo adoro, ha stile. Credo che sia quello che i babbani chiamano look proletario.   
\- Non penso che stia _imitando_ quello stile, sai?   
\- Ah no? Allora quale altro stile?   
\- Cos- e io che ne so? Sei tu che sei fissato con quella roba, Potter.

Tom era un novizio, ma non un totale idiota. Sapeva che era meglio colonizzare uno scompartimento vuoto anziché attirarsi antipatie infilando il naso in qualche gruppo già consolidato. E non voleva neanche guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di qualche altro ragazzino del primo anno a cui aggrapparsi, come molti, a giudicare dalle faccette pallide e gli occhi guizzanti, stavano facendo. Anzi, meglio togliersi di torno prima di trovarsi qualche nato babbano alle costole.   
Salì sul treno a testa alta, grato di avere solo un baule e non la gabbia di un qualche animale.   
Mancavano ancora dieci minuti alla partenza, e il corridoio era quasi vuoto. Tutti volevano stare fino all'ultimo con le loro famiglie. Be’, più scelta per lui.   
Osservò le porte degli scompartimenti: dietro i vetri smerigliati, delle sagome si stagliavano sulla luce dei finestroni. Le ignorò e passò avanti, fino a trovare uno scompartimento vuoto, con la porta semi aperta.   
Era appena riuscito a sollevare il suo baule sopra la cappelliera, le braccia che tremavano per lo sforzo, quando la porta si aprì.   
\- Libero? - un ragazzino del primo anno fece capolino, masticando qualcosa che Tom non poteva identificare. Aveva i capelli color sabbia e occhi di un celeste sbiadito, un po’ sporgenti, che non gli davano un'aria intelligente. La sua veste da mago, invece, sembrava di ottima fattura e di un intenso blu oltremare.   
Famiglia purosangue, pensò subito Tom. E infatti, con qualche secondo di ritardo, gli occhi a palla del ragazzino lo sondarono da capo a piedi.   
\- Ah!- qualunque cosa avesse in bocca schioccò, ma non aggiunse altro e ritrasse la testa.   
\- Non era libero? - un altro ragazzo fece capolino, solo per un istante.   
\- è un Sangue sporco - disse il secondo ragazzo, da fuori- cerchiamo un altro scompartimento. Alla peggio torniamo qui e lo buttiamo fuori.   
Tom rimase solo, gli occhi spalancati e i pugni serrati.   
Era così dunque? Sarebbe stata così la sua vita scolastica, da quel momento in avanti?   
Avrebbe voluto strapparsi di dosso quei vestiti e infilarsi la divisa, ma a che sarebbe servito? Sarebbe saltato fuori comunque, prima o poi.   
Fece un respiro profondo, per calmarsi. No. Non succedevano buone cose, quando si arrabbiava così: doveva dare il meglio di sé, ora più che mai.   
Non poteva negare di essere un Sanguesporco, visto che non conosceva i suoi genitori. Si diceva che chi veniva Smistato a Serpeverde non poteva esserlo.   
Quello lo avrebbe scagionato.   
Ma non sarebbe stato facile lo stesso; Tom non si illudeva che l'unico problema fosse lo stato di sangue.   
Si sedette accanto alla finestra. Avrebbe potuto iniziare a usare la magia dentro il treno? Estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un libriccino che aveva sgraffignato dalla - scadente - biblioteca dell’Istituto: Incantesimi Semplici per Maghi Principianti.   
Saltò l'introduzione e andò al primo capitolo, intitolato Lumos.   
Aveva la bacchetta posata contro la pagina, le sopracciglia corrugate, quando la porta dello scompartimento si aprì di nuovo.   
Stavolta era una ragazza, forse della sua età o poco più.   
\- Oh, bene- diede una manata alla porta per aprirla di più - Richie, questo scomparto è libero!  
Avrebbe quantomeno potuto chiedere.   
\- Cosa c'è? - domandò la ragazza _\- è libero,_ no?   
Tom non aveva fatto la minima espressione e lei non si era neanche voltata a guardarlo. Quindi sapeva di essere stata villana?   
Fece un sorriso.   
\- Non ho nulla in contrario.   
Un ragazzo con una bella veste da mago nera, occhiali squadrati e capelli un po’ troppo lunghi entrò nello scompartimento.   
\- Non chiamarmi Richie - ignorò il “ti chiamo come mi pare e piace” seccato di lei e occhieggiò Tom - hai almeno chiesto il permesso?   
\- Non mi pare abbia comprato una porzione del treno di Hogwarts- ribattè lei, che intanto si era seduta davanti a Tom lisciandosi la gonna - non si può comprare, lo so perché altrimenti Malfoy lo avrebbe di sicuro fatto. Un vagone sarebbe solo per lui e il suo ego.   
Tom guardò fuori dal finestrino. Non stava parlando con lui, quindi non era previsto che trovasse divertente quella lingua lunga.   
Sentì un movimento alla sua destra, il cuscino del sedile che sprofondava.  
Il ragazzo si era seduto vicino a lui. Aveva davvero delle gambe lunghe, tanto che aveva messo dei pantaloni per evitare di restare scoperto fino agli stinchi. Dubitava che fosse per via della povertà, tutto ciò che aveva sembrava di buona qualità.   
\- Devi scusarla- il ragazzo gli porse la mano - Pina è villana con tutti, tranne che con le persone che le convengono. E anche là, fa molta fatica. Richard Lestrange, comunque, primo anno.   
\- Non chiamarmi “Pina”, è ridicolo- sibilò la ragazza, con occhi di fuoco - sono più grande di te.   
Poi si rivolse a Tom, e gli afferrò la mano prima che lui potesse stringere quella di Lestrange.   
\- Serpina Bullstroade. Proserpina, a dire il vero, ma puoi usare il diminutivo.   
\- Pina è un diminutivo ancora migliore, è più breve- fece notare Lestrange.   
Finalmente Tom potè stringere la mano anche a lui.   
\- Quest'anno imparo gli incantesimi di taglio, se fossi in te farei attenzione ai legamenti- suggerì Bullstroade con un sorriso dolce.   
\- Il mio nome è Tom Riddle - forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere “Marvolo”. All'istituto lo avevano preso in giro a lungo, finchè non li aveva fatti smettere, ma sembrava che nel mondo dei Purosangue fosse normale avere nomi assurdi.   
Magari il fatto che anche lui ne avesse uno giocava a suo favore.   
\- Tom Marvolo Riddle- precisò.  
\- Marvolo? - ripetè Lestrange.   
I suoi occhi scuri sondarono i suoi vestiti, ma se aveva dedotto qualcosa, o se si era fatto un'idea su di lui, era bravo a mantenerla segreta.   
\- Da dove arriva?   
\- Mio nonno, a quanto pare.   
\- Nome strano- considerò Lestrange, pensandoci sopra - purosangue?   
Bingo.   
\- Possibile - disse, sincero. Prima o poi sarebbe saltato fuori, quindi tanto valeva dirlo subito - sono cresciuto in un istituto.   
\- Oh- Lestrange si ritrasse, come conscio di aver toccato un tasto dolente - capisco.   
Calò un silenzio imbarazzato, in cui Lestrange fingeva di dimenticarsi quello che aveva appena sentito, e metteva su un'espressione neutra, che più di tutte indicava a Tom quanto fosse imbarazzante la sua situazione.   
Tom aprì di nuovo il libro, soddisfatto di non essere arrossito.   
Avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa, magari avrebbe dovuto impossessarsi di qualche manufatto magico antico e farlo passare per qualcosa che era stato abbandonato nella sua culla perché un giorno potesse essere riconosciuto dalla sua famiglia magica.   
Avrebbe dovuto fare ricerche sul suo nome. Riddle. Poteva essere di una famiglia magica, anche se non una delle sacre ventotto.   
\- Oh, per l'amor di Merlino- la voce infastidita di Bullstroade lo costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo dal libro.   
Lei guardava fuori dal finestrino.   
Sulla strada, il ragazzo di prima, quello che lo aveva aiutato ad alzarsi (Tom preferiva non pensare al fatto che lo aveva praticamente sollevato con un braccio solo), abbracciava e copriva di baci una bella donna, straniera - lei indiscutibilmente indiana, visto che indossava un sari e aveva anche un puntino sulla fronte. Era di certo sua madre, e non sembrava divertirsi affatto.   
Si scostò dalla sua presa e si guardò intorno, come se fosse accaduto qualcosa di molto disdicevole - in un certo senso era vero.   
Il ragazzo rise e si fece trascinare via dall'amico astioso coi capelli rossi.   
\- Quello è Charlus Potter- Lestrange lo indicò con il dito e parlò al di sopra della sua spalla - quarto anno, Grifondoro e Battitore della squadra di Quidditch.   
\- É un idiota - disse Bullstroade con tono annoiato.   
\- Ed è la cotta di Serpina da qualcosa come dieci anni.   
\- Stai zitto!- ringhiò lei, ma il suo viso era diventato tutto rosso e la tradiva.   
Tom cercò di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. Le cotte erano una cosa stupida in generale, ma ancora di più se considerava il fatto che erano bambini.  
\- Forse è un po’ scemo - convenne Lestrange - ma bisogna ammettere che è un vero Grifondoro, a trattare così sua madre. È una donna spaventosa.   
Si aspettava quasi che Bullstroade si lasciasse andare a un commento sarcastico su come si poteva aver paura di una donna, ma lei non disse niente.  
\- Il ragazzo con lui?   
Aveva capito una cosa di Lestrange: sapeva tutto sugli affari di tutti, e non si faceva pregare a spiattellarlo al primo venuto.   
\- Quello è Weasley. Vedi quei capelli rossi?- fece una smorfia - tutti i Weasley li hanno. Non sperare di sposarti con una Weasley se vuoi che i tuoi figli ereditino il tuo bel faccino, perché saranno devastati di lentiggini.   
Non pianificava di sposare quel ridicolo ragazzo con le orecchie a sventola.   
\- I Weasley sono una famiglia importante, ma da qualche generazione sono stati Smistati tutti a Grifondoro- continuò Lestrange - inoltre Ignatius è simpatico quanto uno Stupeficium allo stomaco dopo il cenone di Capodanno, non so se mi spiego.   
Si spiegava benissimo.   
\- Non capisco proprio perché uno come Potter si porti dietro uno così- mormorò la Bullstroade, senza rendersi conto di stare tradendo una vena di invidia col suo tono.   
\- Con quella faccia da idiota che si ritrova, se lo porterà dietro per sembrare più intelligente.  
Lestrange scoppiò a ridere e, un po’ in ritardo, anche Bullstroade si fece scappare una risatina, e gli lanciò un'occhiata quasi approvatoria.   
\- Spero di vederti a Serpeverde, Riddle- considerò - quanto a te, Richie, spero di vederti alla gogna.   
\- Sono onorato, Pina.   
Quel che Proserpina Bullstroade disse in risposta di questo, non sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla bocca di una ragazza di buona famiglia.   
Tom sospirò: cattive compagnie. Di questo passo anche il suo frasario sarebbe diventato volgare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno si è accorto della cit., vero?


	5. Il Cappello Parlante

Appena furono scesi dal treno, Lestrange si apprestò a seguire Bullstroade, invece Tom indugiò sulla banchina.  
\- Non vieni? - domandò Lestrange, scoccandogli un'occhiata perplessa.  
Tom si guardò attorno.  
\- Adesso dovrebbe iniziare il tour degli studenti del primo anno- corrugò le sopracciglia per vedere oltre la leggera foschia e il vapore della stessa locomotiva.  
Lestrange si batté una mano sulla fronte.  
\- Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato!- si rivolse a Bullstroade, che ormai era quasi lontana - grazie mille per avermelo ricordato!  
\- Non sono tua madre - ribattè lei, senza voltarsi.  
Tom sperò ardentemente che non iniziassero una lite urlata a distanza, aveva già abbastanza gatte da pelare senza dover attirare l'attenzione a causa delle sue compagnie.  
Ma anche Lestrange voltò con fermezza le spalle alla ragazza e si mise a braccia conserte.  
\- Il tour viene fatto dall'insegnante di Volo. Perché lui non ha molto da fare, visto che tiene solo un paio di lezioni a quelli del primo anno e supervisiona gli allenamenti e le partite di Quidditch.  
Tom annuì brevemente, per una volta non molto interessato a raccogliere informazioni. E se si fossero persi il gruppo? Avrebbero di certo trovato la strada per il castello, ma che figura avrebbero fatto, a entrare loro due soli, del primo anno!  
\- I ragazzi del primo anno, con me!- una lanterna scintillò nella relativa oscurità di un tardo pomeriggio nebbioso.  
Sollevato, Tom si fece avanti, e controllo che Lestrange gli rimanesse vicino. Era molto più interessato alle sue informazioni, adesso che non temeva più di aver rovinato la sua reputazione appena sceso dal treno.  
\- Qui, i ragazzi del primo anno qui!- un uomo agitava la lanterna e gesticolava con poca convinzione. Tom avrebbe potuto intuire da sè che insegnava Volo, se non per gli occhialoni che portava sulla fronte (a che gli servivano?), almeno per la totale mancanza di carisma che aveva un qualunque professore di educazione fisica.  
Una volta il Vecchio aveva assunto un uomo per convincere tutti i bambini dell'istituto a fare del movimento che non fosse un dissennato rincorrersi senza scopo. Si era rivelato essere un ubriacone e l'esperimento era stato un totale fallimento. Tom non era mai stato più felice di poter tornare a sedersi e a ignorare gli altri bambini che si ammazzavano a spintoni.  
Lui e Lestrange gli passarono accanto per mettersi in fila alle sue spalle, e l'uomo scelse proprio quel momento per esibirsi in un ‘HEYYY! “ che li costrinse a tapparsi le orecchie.  
-Posso capire perché lo abbiano assunto - gemette Lestrange - con dei polmoni così, non ha neanche bisogno di un _sonorus._  
-Credo che riguardi più quello che _non_ sa fare - ribatté Tom - chi sa fare fa, chi non sa fare insegna, chi non sa insegnare insegna Volo.  
Lestrange soffocò una risatina contro una mano.  
-Questo dovrai ripeterlo davanti a Pina, lei lo detesta con passione. Una volta lui…  
\- SILENZIO!  
Sobbalzarono. Li aveva forse sentiti? Tom si rifiutò di mettere su un'aria colpevole che lo avrebbe tradito.  
Il professore di Volo si era messo i pugni sui fianchi e li osservava tutti con la stessa parodia di severità al di sopra dei baffi a manubrio.  
Tom era contento di aver conosciuto il professor Peverell prima di lui, non avrebbe mai voluto che quello fosse stato il suo primo contatto con un professore di Hogwarts.  
\- Adesso saliremo su delle barche e attraverseremo il Lago Nero. Non c'è bisogno di remare, si spingono da sole con la magia.  
\- Ma va’? - borbottò qualcuno alle spalle di Tom.  
\- Sssh!- lo zittì qualcun altro.  
Il professore tossicchiò, deciso a far finta di non sentire. Classico, davvero, gli mancava solo un fischietto al collo.  
\- Le barche sono magiche, ma non onnipotenti. Non fate magie. Non sporgetevi dai bordi. Evitate di agitarvi. E soprattutto, non tentate di attirare la Piovra Gigante con delle offerte di cibo. Non gliene importa niente delle caramelle del carrello del treno, è più propensa a vedere _voi_ come cibo.  
Che idiozie. Sapevano tutti che la Piovra del Lago Nero era amichevole.  
\- E lasciano un simile mostro vicino a dei bambini? - disse un ragazzino con voce acuta. Stava tremando.  
Tom roteò gli occhi. D'accordo, quasi tutti. Solo chi si era preso la briga di leggere la Storia di Hogwarts e avesse un cervello.  
Ora che ci pensava, probabilmente questo faceva di lui l'unica persona che non stesse occhieggiando il Lago con orrore.  
\- Sì, è una stupidaggine.  
Tom sollevò lo sguardo. Un ragazzo dai capelli e occhi chiari lo stava osservando con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Lo avrai letto su un libro, suppongo - rincarò.  
Tom sollevò le sopracciglia.  
\- “Certo, come avrei dovuto impararlo, altrimenti?“- si rispose da solo - così parla la tua espressione. Ci lavorerei se fossi in te.  
Gli diede le spalle e si mise in fila per salire su una delle barche.  
\- Damian Rosier - informò Lestrange, la sua enciclopedia personale - non gli darei troppa retta, se fossi in te, non sai mai come maneggiarlo. Lo conosco fin da quando ero piccolo e ancora non capisco cosa pensa.  
Tom lo osservò salire sulla barca, affascinato. Laddove tutti gli altri barcollavano e minacciava di cadere nel lago, anche se le barche erano immobili come un ponte di cemento, lui sembrava del tutto a suo agio.  
\- Di cosa parlava? - domandò, senza neanche rendersi conto di averlo fatto.  
Lestrange esitò, fece per toccarlo, ma poi cambiò idea (saggia decisione) e lo precedette. Tom non si era reso conto che loro erano i prossimi.  
\- Intendeva dire che chiunque abbia una tradizione di genitori che hanno frequentato Hogwarts sanno determinate cose - Lestrange si rimboccò la veste, scoprendo le lunghe gambe da Asticello, e saggiò la superficie della barca con un piede.  
Tom salì senza fare tante scene. Aveva lo stomaco contratto e il terrore irrazionale di cadere, ma sperò di averlo fatto con la stessa disinvoltura di Rosier.  
\- Capisco.  
Al contrario suo, avrebbe voluto aggiungere Lestrange, ne era sicuro. Tom sospirò e guardò il cielo senza stelle.  
Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi al fatto che la vita non gli dava mai nulla gratis, ma che doveva sempre lottare con le unghie e coi denti.  
  
Una cosa che Tom aveva sempre detestato dell'orfanotrofio era che, prosaicamente, era ben poco _magico._  
Tom non aveva alcun ricordo dell'orfanotrofio babbano in cui aveva vissuto per tre anni, ma era sicuro che i due istituti non fossero poi molto diversi.  
La verità era che la magia richiedeva costante manutenzione: personale qualificato per mantenere inalterati gli incantesimi o per gestirli quando qualcosa andava storto, e fondi per assumere dei professionisti. Cose che Dandelion House non aveva.  
Quando varcò la soglia della Sala Grande, Tom faceva parte di quella schiera di bambini che avevano aperto le bocche e trattenuto il fiato di fronte a tanta… _Magia_.  
Le candele galleggiano in aria, rischiarando solide e venerabile mura di pietra. Le vetrate, cangianti, ritraevano ora questa ora quella impresa dei quattro Fondatori.  
A Tom parve di scorgere il ritratto di un uomo, con vetri argentati per capelli, intento a discorrere con una creatura oblunga e le fattezze da rettile. Subito dopo, la vetrata mutò per rappresentare una donna sorridente che sorreggeva una coppa.  
\- Guarda il soffitto!- esclamò un ragazzo alla sua destra.  
Non era rivolto a lui, ma Tom alzò lo sguardo.  
Il cielo notturno, con pesanti nubi che incombevano sulla sala, come minacciando pioggia.  
Il soffitto della Sala Grande era molto più impressionante dal vivo che nella sua immaginazione.  
\- Non c'è il soffitto!- squittì una stupida ragazzina con le trecce.  
\- È incantato per riflettere il cielo là fuori- rispose con sussiego. Proprio nessuno aveva letto Storia di Hogwarts? Che cosa erano venuti a fare lì?  
Un uomo molto alto e con lunghi capelli e barba rosso scuro li attendeva. Scambiò due parole col professore di Volo, che annuì e si allontanò, e solo allora posò gli occhi su di loro.  
Due occhi di un azzurro intenso, e Tom notò la somiglianza con il Vecchio.  
Quello doveva essere Albus Silente.  
Si sentì socchiudere le labbra in un respiro emozionato, ma le serrò subito.  
\- Albus Silente- precisò Lestrange, tirandosi gli occhiali su per il naso - professore di Trasfigurazione nonché vicepreside, è praticamente un genio. Ha…  
\- Lestrange, ti assicuro che ho letto più che abbastanza nei riguardi di Albus Silente. Non sono un Nato Babbano.  
Odiava essere ignorante riguardo le parentele delle famiglie più importanti del mondo magico, ma a tutto c'era un limite.  
-D'accordo, scusa, non volevo offenderti- il tono era venato da un certo risentimento.  
Tom sospirò dentro di sé. Non era saggio mettere a tacere la sua unica fonte d'informazione.  
-No, scusami tu. Sono solo un po’ nervoso per lo Smistamento - mentì.  
Lestrange fece per rispondere, ma il professor Silente sollevò una mano. In totale antitesi con lo scarso successo che aveva avuto il professore di Volo (era così poco interessante, notò Tom, che Lestrange si era dimenticato di riferirgliene il nome) il silenzio calò sul gruppo. Se avesse usato la magia sarebbe stato meno efficiente.  
\- Benvenuti a Hogwarts. Mi chiamo Albus Silente, sono il Vicepreside nonché il vostro insegnante di Trasfigurazione.  
La sua voce era controllata, apparentemente gentile, ma con una venatura di acciaio difficile da identificare.  
\- Adesso verrà portato qui il Cappello Parlante. Assisterete in silenzio alla sua tradizionale filastrocca, dopodiché verrete Smistati, uno ad uno, in una delle quattro case: Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde.  
Con un qualunque altro professore, tutti si sarebbero guardati intorno per vedere se riuscivano a scorgere facce conosciute a una delle quattro tavolate.  
Albus Silente aveva tutta l'attenzione su di sé. Tom tentò di sbirciare alle sue spalle, per vedere se il professor Peverell era già seduto al tavolo degli insegnanti. Lo stava guardando? Pensava ancora che sarebbe stato Smistato a Serpeverde?  
Era sicuro che non si era dimenticato di lui, anche se magari era andato a portare la lettera a qualche altro ragazzino.  
\- Ha delle domande? - Silente si era accorto della sua distrazione, e i suoi occhi lo inchiodarono sul posto. Il Vecchio non li aveva mai avuti così gelidi, neanche quando aveva fatto quella cosa al gufo.  
Ora tutti gli sguardi erano puntati su di lui.  
Tom si mantenne diritto e cercò di non arrossire. Le persone impassibili erano sempre quelle che facevano una migliore impressione.  
\- No, signore - disse, senza balbettare.  
Aveva attirato tutta l'attenzione su di lui solo perché aveva tentato di guardare un punto alle sue spalle, senza disturbare il suo discorso.  
Serrò i pugni, nascosti dalle pieghe della veste.  
Silente smise di fissarlo e si rivolse al gruppo:  
\- Non vi illustrerò le caratteristiche delle Case, molti di voi le conoscono già, e il Cappello dissiperà i dubbi. Vedete quelle quattro clessidre?  
Tutti sollevarono lo sguardo verso quattro enormi clessidre, col bulbo superiore pieno di pietre preziose, e il bulbo inferiore vuoto.  
\- Rappresentano i punti che la vostra Casa ha guadagnato. Ogni successo vale un numero proporzionato di punti aggiunti alla vostra Casa, ogni violazione delle regole vale un quantitativo di punti sottratti. A fine anno, la Casa con più punti vincerà la Coppa delle Case.  
Molti ragazzi si guardarono con aria competitiva, anche se nessuno era stato ancora Smistato, e non si sapeva bene a chi si stava annunciando silenziosamente la propria vittoria.  
\- Ora disponetevi in fila e seguitemi.  
  
Il Cappello Parlante era un oggetto frusto e rattoppato, con dei punti in cui il tessuto era rigido e lucido, come se fosse stato incrostato di sudiciume. Tom si domandò se fosse possibile che un cimelio talmente prezioso fosse stato tenuto così male, visto che risaliva fino all'epoca dei Fondatori. Certo, in passato si era stati meno deferenti nei confronti dei reperti storici, gli archeologi babbani non erano gli unici ad aver profanato inestimabili tombe e ad averne trafugato i gioielli.  
Ma, visto che il Cappello era sempre stato sotto la custodia dei Presidi di Hogwarts, si era aspettato che fosse stato tenuto meglio. O forse era fatto così apposta.  
\- Devo mettere sulla testa _quella roba_? - gemette una ragazzina, inorridita. Tom riconobbe la ragazza di buona famiglia _babbana_ che aveva visto al binario.  
\- Ehm ehm- quel tossicchiare era venuto dal Cappello, e la ragazza soffocò un gridolino dietro la bocca.  
Era davvero una Nata Babbana, eh. Come pensava che  li avrebbe potuti Smistare, se non parlando?  
Il Cappello tossì di nuovo, e aprì lo squarcio che aveva per bocca:  
  
 _Anni, eoni, secoli son passati_  
 _Da quando sono stato creato_  
 _Maghi e non maghi vivevan attaccati_  
 _E il tempo ancora aveva un significato._  
  
 _Allora esistevano maghi d’ingegno_  
 _Che eressero le mura di questo castello_  
 _E, se pensarono di lasciarmi a voi in pegno,_  
 _Non pensarono, ahimè, di farmi anche bello!_  
  
 _Perciò eccomi qui al vostro cospetto_  
 _Sulle vostre teste io, umile cappello, calerò_  
 _Dopo che il  vostro cuore, la mente avrò letto_  
 _Nella giusta Casa vi metterò._  
  
 _Sei forse destinato al Grifondoro,_  
 _Da coraggio, audacia il tuo cuore è mosso?_  
 _O forse sei un amante del duro lavoro,_  
 _E troverai ristoro fra i Tassorosso?_  
  
 _La tua mente è svelta ma a volte si perde?_  
 _Casa Corvonero privilegia la creatività;_  
 _Au contraire, ecco Casa Serpeverde_  
 _Per colui che alla Grandezza ambirà!_  
  
 _Questa sarà Casa vostra d'ora in poi._  
 _L'aspetto più importante qui ho colto._  
 _Non esiste segreto: conosco già ognuno di voi_  
 _Spero che tutto non venga riavvolto._  
  
 _Perdonate un povero Cappello annoiato._  
 _Non siete qui per ascoltare il mio lamento_  
 _Svolgerò dunque il lavoro che mi è stato dato._  
 _Orsù, si dia inizio a questo Smistamento!_  
  
Un lungo silenzio seguì la canzone del Cappello, laddove ci sarebbero dovuti essere degli  applausi. Tom corrugò le sopracciglia: dunque non era stato l'unico a trovare strane quelle parole.  
Quel riferimento al tempo… sollevò lo sguardo verso il tavolo dei professori. Il professor Peverell sembrava molto concentrato a guardare il cielo, perso in chissà quale pensiero, indecifrabile e _strano_ come al solito.  
E poi che diamine voleva dire che li conosceva già e che sperava che tutto non fosse riavvolto? Tutto cosa?  
\- Ehm-ehm- stavolta fu il professor Silente, ancora in piedi di fianco al cappello, a tossicchiare. Lanciò un'occhiataccia al tavolo dei professori, all'indirizzo di un uomo seduto proprio al centro della tavolata, su una sedia (forse sarebbe stato meglio definirla un trono) con lo schienale più alto rispetto a tutti gli altri.  
Solo da questo si sarebbe potuto dedurre che era il Preside, perché non c'era nient'altro di notevole da dire, su quell'uomo dai tratti anonimi e una calvizie incipiente.  
L'uomo appariva confuso e indeciso sul da farsi, quindi Silente voltò di scatto la testa verso di loro e prese in mano la situazione:  
\- Quando verrà chiamato il vostro nome, sedetevi sulla sedia e il Cappello verrà messo sulla vostra testa. Non dovrete fare niente. Una volta che verrà decisa la vostra Casa, raggiungerete la tavolata corrispondente.  
Stavolta non solo il gruppo di ragazzini del primo anno, ma l'intera Sala Grande rumoreggiò.  
“Ma come? ”  
“Lo Smistamento? Come se nulla fosse? ”  
“Non è stato molto normale, eh”  
\- Avery, Julius- tuonò il professor Silente, e il vociare cessò.  
Passò qualche secondo prima che Avery si fece avanti, incespicando come se qualcuno lo avesse spinto.  
Quando si sedette sulla sedia, pallido, Tom riconobbe l'amico del ragazzo che lo aveva chiamato Sanguesporco sul treno.  
\- Fammi indovinare, famiglia in vista- mormorò Tom a Lestrange, sforzandosi di non muovere troppo le labbra.  
Lestrange annuì.  
\- Lui e Zachary Smith sono amici per la pelle. Lo vedrai dopo, Smith, è tutto tronfio perché si dice che la sua famiglia discenda da Tosca Tassorosso.  
Ci voleva coraggio a sostenerlo, con un cognome così anonimo.  
\- Sicuramente non è del tutto Purosangue- e aveva chiamato _lui_ Sanguesporco - Smith è un cognome babbano.  
Lestrange soffocò una risatina.  
\- Trattandosi di _Tassorosso_ , non posso dire che ci scommetterei la mano, ma almeno un paio di dita sì.  
Dopo quasi tre minuti di attesa, il Cappello Parlante scattò:  
\- Serpeverde!  
Avery, da pallido che era, divenne di un tale colore da fare invidia alla cravatta che avrebbe indossato di lì a poco.  
\- Oh, guai in paradiso- disse qualcuno alle sue spalle. Riconobbe Rosier per via della sua inflessione vellutata.  
Lestrange scosse appena la testa.  
\- Ecco come finisce una bella amicizia.  
Dopo che Avery se ne fu andato, barcollando come se avesse avuto le gambe molli, Silente tornò alla pergamena:  
\- Bones, Amelia.  
La ragazza di buona famiglia (babbana) si fece avanti, il mento alto malgrado il pallore nervoso della pelle, e la fronte un po’ sudaticcia.  
Incredibile come certi membri della nobiltà Purosangue conservassero meno dignità di ignoranti Nate Babbane.  
Il Cappello stavolta non stette a pensarci più di cinque secondi:  
\- Corvonero!  
La ragazzina si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto, evidentemente soddisfatta della scelta.  
La fila continuò a scorrere. Ogni tanto Lestrange commentava questo o quello studente, finché non fu chiamato a sedere davanti a tutta la Sala Grande.  
Lunga pausa.  
\- Serpeverde!  
Tom sorrise fra sè. Avrebbe avuto la sua fonte di informazioni a portata di mano, nel suo stesso Dormitorio.  
Senza Lestrange e il suo commentario, era difficile mantenersi concentrato. Ora che tutti avevano la loro divisa scolastica, non poteva sapere con certezza chi veniva da una famiglia importante e chi no.  
Quando Dahra Patil si allontanò verso la tavolata Grifondoro, Silente chiamò:  
\- Riddle, Tom.  
Si fece avanti. Richiamò alla mente il modo con cui Rosier era salito sulla barca, e cercò di replicarlo. Non voleva sembrare un timido Nato Babbano, ma neanche un impettito Purosangue - pensavano che quel piglio non gli spettasse, lo sapeva. Bones era stata dignitosa, ma anche un po’ ridicola, nel suo incedere fiero. La sua famiglia poteva essere ricca quanto voleva, ma non aveva la minima importanza: quello era il mondo dei maghi.  
Cercò lo sguardo del professor Peverell, aspettandosi di vederlo ancora una volta distratto da una mosca di passaggio.  
Invece, i loro sguardi si incontrarono, subito prima che Tom si voltasse verso la Sala Grande e si sedesse sulla sedia. Non aveva fatto a tempo a guardarlo bene, ma comunque non avrebbe potuto capire lo stesso che cosa gli passava per la testa.  
La veste stellata del professor Silente si fece più vicina, e poi il tocco della stoffa irrigidita contro i capelli…  
\- Serpeverde!- urlò il Cappello, e Tom trasalì.  
Non aveva fatto a tempo a calzarlo. Molti studenti si scossero dal loro torpore annoiato e si sporsero gli uni verso gli altri, occhieggiandolo e borbottando.  
Ma a Tom non importava. Si lasciò andare in un sorriso, scese dalla sedia e si diresse verso la tavolata verde-argento, che stava ancora applaudendo con un certo vigore.  
Per fortuna, i posti vicino a Lestrange erano ancora vuoti.  
\- Che velocità!- esclamò, quando si fu seduto - non si è mai vista una cosa simile!  
\- E tu che ne sai? - rispose, senza mordente- sei anche tu del primo anno. Dubito che tengano il record di quanto ci mette il Cappello da persona a persona.  
Lestrange scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ti voglio ricordare che Richie sa tutto di tutti. _Letteralmente -_ Tom era stato così su di giri che non si era accorto di Proserpina Bullstroade seduta proprio davanti a lui.  
Aveva un'espressione un po’ meno scocciata del solito.  
\- Benvenuto, tra parentesi. Speravo che Merlino mi risparmiasse la presenza di Richie, ma suppongo che non si possa avere tutto dalla vita.  
\- Rosier, Damian- prima che potesse rispondere, l'attenzione di Tom venne richiamata sullo Smistamento.  
Con la stessa grazia con cui era salito sulla barca, Rosier si sedette sotto al cappello Parlante, sereno, come se lo avesse fatto altre volte.  
Il Cappello tacque per un secondo:  
\- Serpeverde!  
Era stato veloce, ma non quanto lo era stato con lui - Tom sorrise fra sé.  
\- Oh no, non Rosier - gemette Lestrange, e poi guardò con orrore l'altro posto libero che aveva accanto a sé, opposto a quello in cui si era seduto Tom.  
\- Perché ti sei seduto in mezzo al nulla? - domandò Bullstroade- cioè, se non ti avessi visto farlo di tua iniziativa, direi che ti hanno fatto il vuoto attorno apposta, perché sei insopportabile, però…  
\- Non è colpa mia, è Avery- Lestrange indicò col mento il ragazzo seduto al di là di quel posto vuoto - crede ancora di poter avere Smith al suo fianco. Lo sappiamo tutti che finirà a Tassorosso.  
Avery, che pure doveva aver sentito tutto, fissava il piatto, i pugni stretti sulle ginocchia e terreo in volto.  
Quante storie.  
Oh be’, era ora di guadagnarsi il favore di qualche persona che contava.  
\- Scala di un posto, Lestrange- disse con sussiego, come se per lui fosse un sacrificio - io mi siederò al tuo posto, così ci sarò io fra te e Rosier, contento?  
\- Sbrigatevi, sta arrivando- sibilò Bullstroade, ma sorrideva compiaciuta di quella confusione.  
Lestrange scalò di un posto e Tom scivolò accanto a lui. La sua sedia era fredda come se nessuno l'avesse occupata fino a quel momento. Una fortuna, sarebbe stato disgustoso sapere che era calda per via delle sue…  
\- Ci incontriamo di nuovo- Rosier si sedette accanto a lui, riuscendo in qualche modo a non far stridere la sedia sul pavimento e a non toccare né il tavolo, né i suoi vicini di posto.  
\- Buonasera. Rosier, giusto?  
Lestrange gli lanciò un'occhiata di gratitudine.  
\- Tom Riddle. Nome poco magico, per qualcuno che ha fatto comportare così il Cappello Parlante.  
Tom cercò di mantenersi impassibile.  
\- Smith, Zachary!- chiamò Silente, e Avery, di fianco a Lestrange, si voltò di scatto.  
\- Non sono l'unico ad avere un nome banale - fece notare Tom, soddisfatto del tempismo col quale quel ragazzino con gli occhi a palla era stato chiamato.  
\- Tassorosso!- Avery si afflosciò sulla sedia, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Rosier.  
\- Certe persone sono dei libri aperti- disse con un leggero tono di disapprovazione.  
Tom avrebbe voluto concordare con molta passione, ma non sapeva se Rosier si stava riferendo anche a lui. Dal suo tono non riusciva a capirlo, e, visti i suoi modi disinvolti, era l'unico che poteva sognarsi di definire _lui_ goffo e poco sottile.  
Lestrange aveva ragione: era difficile capire come trattare Rosier.


	6. Segregazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il professor Peverell fa un discorso molto illuminante. Tom impara come funzionano le cose a Hogwarts.

Il Cappello era stato ritirato, il professor Silente era andato a sedersi al tavolo e il Preside Dippet si alzò in piedi.   
Malgrado la mancanza di un vero e proprio carisma personale, era pur sempre il Preside e quello era il discorso di inizio anno: calò il silenzio.   
\- Ai nostri vecchi studenti dico: ben ritrovati. Ai nuovi: benvenuti a Hogwarts - aprì le braccia e poi unì le mani, facendo scorrere lo sguardo lungo tutta la Sala Grande, in compiaciuta contemplazione - non vi tratterrò con troppe chiacchiere, sono sicuro che sarete affamati e ansiosi di parlare fra di voi dopo tanti giorni di separazione. Permettetemi solo di dire due parole, riferendomi maggiormente agli studenti del primo anno, ma nella speranza di schiarire la memoria anche a quelli più vecchi.   
E qui i suoi occhi acquosi si concentrarono sulla tavolata rossa e oro, generando diffuse risatine.  
\- Vi ricordo che è, e resta vietato, l'accesso alla Foresta se non per autorizzate lezioni o ricerche. E che la bibliotecaria, Madama Guillotine, non si farà ingannare da una Pozione Invecchiante: pertanto, se non avete diciassette anni né un permesso scritto di un professore, non potrete avere accesso alla Sezione Proibita. Sono vietati i duelli casuali nei corridoi, nonché tutti quegli scherzetti che possono creare confusione e disturbare le lezioni. Troverete il regolamento completo della scuola sul vostro cuscino. Infine, vi annuncio che la stimata professoressa Gaiamens è andata in pensione, e, malgrado la tristezza, sono lieto di presentarvi il vostro nuovo professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, il professor Harry Peverell.   
Il professor Peverell alzò lo sguardo, smarrito, come se, nominato, si fosse risvegliato da un lungo sogno ad occhi aperti.   
La Sala Grande rumoreggiò.   
\- Finalmente se n'è andato, quel vecchio gufo- borbottò qualcuno alle sue spalle, un Corvonero.   
\- Non so, a me dispiace.   
\- Non è un po’ giovane per fare il professore?   
\- Questo non lo sapevo - Lestrange aveva gli occhi spalancati dietro gli occhiali.   
In effetti, furono tutti molto shockati del fatto che lui non sapesse un pettegolezzo così importante.   
\- Deve essere stata una decisione improvvisa, guarda, anche Malfoy sembra smarrito - disse una ragazza che Tom non conosceva, seduta al fianco di Proserpina Bullstroade.   
\- Io lo conosco - Tom tentò di nascondere la soddisfazione che gli dava possedere un'informazione di cui loro erano all'oscuro - mi ha portato la lettera di Hogwarts.   
Avery si risvegliò dalla sua depressione per arricciare il naso e lanciargli un'occhiata sprezzante.   
\- Giusto, a quelli come voi portano le lettere.   
\- Avery- Lestrange roteò gli occhi- è stato Smistato a Serpeverde, non può essere un Sanguesporco.   
Lui fece una smorfia non curante.   
\- E allora? È del tutto ignorante sulle cose del mondo magico, è come se lo fosse.   
Tom serrò le dita dei piedi dentro le scarpe, unico gesto di stizza che si concesse, e si sforzò di rimanere rilassato di fronte a chiunque potesse vederlo.   
\- Vengo da un istituto magico - informò.   
Avery lo guardò con scetticismo, come se fosse stato così idiota da inventarsi una frottola così facilmente verificabile.   
\- E allora perché non vi inviano un gufo e basta?   
La risposta sarebbe stata umiliante. Perché nessuno di loro aveva un genitore che li potesse accompagnare a Diagon Alley, tanto per fare un esempio.   
Per fortuna, prima che potesse rispondere, Bullstroade fece uno sbuffo rumoroso.   
\- Quante storie. Dicci tutto, Riddle. Com'è?   
Tom lanciò un'occhiata al tavolo degli insegnanti. Mentre gli studenti metabolizzavano la notizia, sembrava che fosse in corso un'accesa discussione col professor Peverell al centro.   
\- Credo fosse un Serpeverde, non mi ha parlato molto di sé- confessò - non ne abbiamo avuto il tempo- sorrise, per far intendere che andavano così d'accordo che, se il tempo ci fosse stato, avrebbe spiattellato ogni cosa - è piuttosto… In gamba, suppongo, anche se a volte è un po’ strano.   
Si mantenne sul vago, un po’ per non cedere tutte le sue informazioni, un po’ perché non sapeva tradurre in parole l'effetto che gli aveva fatto il professor Peverell.   
Ripensando a tutta la loro avventura a Diagon Alley, non riusciva a ricordare nulla di straordinario, a parte una certa propensione a dire volgarità o a prenderlo in giro. Eppure, in qualche modo gli aveva fatto una grossa impressione.  
Probabilmente quando lo avesse conosciuto meglio lo avrebbe deluso e si sarebbe sentito un bambino sciocco.   
Bullstroade osservò il professor Peverell alzarsi.   
\- Però, è carino.   
\- Certo che lo trovi carino- le rispose la ragazza di prima, probabilmente una sua amica - è praticamente la copia di…   
\- Buonasera - la voce del professor Peverell, resa un po’ più forte dall'acustica della Sala, la mise a tacere prima del tempo- a quanto pare è usanza che i nuovi professori vi tedino con un discorso. Per fortuna sembra che sia una tradizione destinata ad estinguersi.   
Peverell fece una piccola pausa, in cui sembrò scrutare di nuovo un punto indefinito davanti a sé.   
\- Sarò il vostro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Il mio ruolo sarà, prosaicamente, insegnarvi a difendervi dalle Arti Oscure. Questo comprende riconoscere e scacciare le creature maligne, sopravvivere in determinati ambienti, imparare a combattere contro i maghi oscuri. Ma combattere contro l'esterno non sarà l'unica cosa che vi insegnerò a fare. Dovrete anche combattere contro voi stessi.   
Ormai il silenzio era totale. Lestrange gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa, convinto che lui avesse capito che cosa intendeva.   
\- Una volta sconfitti voi stessi, non ci saranno più limiti. Potrete tendere la mano fino a toccare le stelle- Peverell fece un gran sorriso, che Tom prima non gli aveva mai visto in faccia - allora potremo comunicare nuovamente con gli Elohim, i nostri padri, ed esplorare con loro l'universo.  
Detto ciò fece un inchino e si sedette, lasciando il Preside in piedi, da solo, con la bocca aperta.   
Il professore di Volo batté le mani una volta, due, poi, visto che nessuno lo seguiva, le nascose sotto il tavolo.   
\- Molto… Illuminante, davvero - la voce del Preside risuonò acuta e forzata- grazie, Professor Peverell- rimase di nuovo in silenzio, e lanciò un'occhiata al professor Silente, che posò le mani sulla tavola e si alzò in piedi.   
\- Che inizi il banchetto!  
E la sala esplose. In voci, sedie che stridevano, mentre gli studenti passavano da una tavolata all'altra per scambiarsi idee e pareri.  
Pochi fecero caso a tutto il cibo che era comparso sulle tavole. Persino Tom, che non aveva mai visto in vita sua tanto lusso, tanto cibo raccolto tutto insieme, guardò con aria assente l'enorme arrosto che troneggiava davanti a sé.   
\- Un po’ strano? - ripeté Avery - quel tizio è completamente pazzo, Riddle!  
Tom aprì la bocca, e non ne uscì nulla. La chiuse subito.   
Non gli era sembrato così sfasato, a Diagon Alley. Solo inopportuno, strano e imprevedibile.   
Bullstroade continuò a fissare il punto in cui il professore aveva parlato, interdetta.   
Rosier si servì dell'insalata, imperturbabile, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.   
\- Non sei un granché a giudicare le persone, senza offesa - osservò Lestrange.   
Tom serrò le labbra.   
\- Come ho già detto, non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare- si difese - non mi ha esposto le sue teorie.   
Sembrò debole anche alle sue stesse orecchie; Avery scosse la testa e il sorriso di Rosier si fece accondiscendente.   
Se non fosse stato assurdo, avrebbe pensato che Peverell si era comportato così apposta, per fargli fare una figura miserabile.   
Ma questo non era possibile, vero?   
\- Magari è un pazzoide, ma non è detto che sia un cattivo insegnante- disse Bullstroade conciliante.   
Lestrange quasi si strozzò con la sua purea di patate.   
\- Tu… Questa è la cosa meno da te che ti abbia mai sentito dire.   
La sua amica alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Ti stupisci che sia così bendisposta verso la versione adulta di Potter? - lanciò uno sguardo malevolo al tavolo Grifondoro, mentre il colorito di Bullstroade si faceva rosso brillante.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze, Dora, come se potesse piacermi un simile idiota.   
\- è anche Grifondoro- disse Avery con disgusto.   
\- Non è esattamente questo il problema - ribattè Dora.   
Una leggera risata. Tutti si voltarono verso Rosier, che si era portato alle labbra un calice pieno d'acqua con l'eleganza di chi lo avrebbe fatto con una coppa di champagne.   
\- Cosa ci trovi di divertente, Rosier? - domandò Lestrange con un tono che voleva essere tagliente - fallimento totale, sembrava quasi impaurito.   
\- Oh, non fate caso a me- disse Rosier - trovo solo divertente il modo con cui Avery abbia proiettato su Bullstroade la sua impossibilità di continuare un'amicizia Inter-casata.   
Si rivolse a Tom.   
\- Perché la faziosa affermazione di Avery non ti tragga in inganno, Riddle, è meglio che ti illustri i rapporti fra le Case.   
Persino Lestrange sembrò stupito da quel risvolto didattico, e diede una gomitata ad Avery per farlo smettere di borbottare in sottofondo- Tom non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo, era concentrato su Rosier.   
\- Pensavo che ci fosse inimicizia fra Serpeverde e Grifondoro.  
Rosier annuì appena.   
\- Naturalmente, è tradizione che sia così. Ma non è così semplice. Questa è la versione che potrebbe dirti chiunque appartenga a Corvonero o Tassorosso, o persino qualche stupidotto di Grifondoro.   
Come Potter.   
\- Ciò che esiste con Grifondoro è rivalità. È un rapporto alla pari- spiegò Rosier - l'odio poggia sempre su un tappeto di stima.   
Tom corrugò le sopracciglia. Doveva ammettere che era vero. Sosteneva di odiare i suoi compagni dell'istituto, ma in realtà li disprezzava: non sentiva un sentimento bruciante nei loro confronti, erano spariti dalla sua vita appena era salito sul treno per Hogwarts. Certo non li avrebbe definiti suoi nemici, men che meno rivali.   
\- Se Bullstroade qui presente avesse la pessima, pessima idea di intraprendere una relazione con Charlus Potter, noi tutti dovremmo condannare la cosa, fare qualche battuta, ricevere il suo nuovo fidanzato con smorfie e ostentata ipocrisia per metterlo a disagio. Ma sarebbe una recita, qualcosa che si fa perché è normale che sia così. Troverai che non pochi Serpeverde e Grifondoro degli ultimi anni coltivano amicizie molto strette.   
Tom annuì, concentrato. Era… interessante, quella stratificazione. Un altro ragazzo della sua età avrebbe faticato a capire o si sarebbe sentito sopraffatto, ma Tom se ne abbeverava con avidità, il banchetto dimenticato.   
\- I Tassorosso, invece? - istigò, ignorando Avery che trasaliva.   
\- I Tassorosso sono tutta un'altra storia- Rosier accennò con la testa alla tavolata nera e gialla - noti qualcosa, a colpo d'occhio?   
Tom si voltò e si sporse oltre le teste dei Corvonero. Sulle prime non gli sembrò che ci fosse nulla di strano: erano assortiti esattamente come loro. I Tassorosso più grandi, degli ultimi anni, erano verso la tavolata dei professori, e l'età diminuiva man mano che la tavolata arrivava verso la porta, dove erano seduti gli studenti più giovani, intimiditi, ancora privi della cravatta.   
Certo, sembravano più timidi e riservati dei rumorosi Grifondoro, ma i Corvonero erano altrettanto tranquilli. Una normale, ininterrotta sessione di studenti…   
Ininterrotta.   
Corrugò le sopracciglia e si sporse ancora un po’.   
La tavolata Grifondoro non era così omogenea, per quanto riguardava la… Densità. E neanche quella dei Corvonero.   
\- Esatto- sorrise Rosier, notando il suo sguardo.   
Nelle tavolate Corvonero e Grifondoro ad un certo punto c'era un vuoto, che riguardava tre o quattro posti per lato, e dopo altri studenti, misti e disposti apparentemente in ordine casuale. Senza cravatta e con cravatta, maschi e femmine, giovani uomini e donne di diciassette anni e ragazzini della sua età.   
\- Tassorosso è l'unica Casa a non applicare la segregazione dei Sanguesporco- non fu Rosier a dirlo, ma Avery.   
“Dora” fece una smorfia.   
\- è una parola talmente volgare!  
\- Cosa ti importa che sia volgare o meno? - scattò Avery - tanto con loro non ti siederesti nemmeno tu, eh?   
Dora si chiuse in quello che evidentemente considerava un dignitoso silenzio.   
\- Nemmeno tu lo faresti - fece notare Rosier- eppure il tuo cuore si strugge per il desiderio di essere là.   
\- Nemmeno Zachary vorrebbe stare gomito a gomito con loro - disse Avery, sulla difensiva.   
\- Non importa. Sai che non importa. I rapporti coi Tassorosso sono proibiti- Rosier sembrò godere nel dire quelle parole, le assaporava una dopo l'altra - da entrambe le parti. La vostra reputazione ne risentirebbe, nessuno di voi se lo può permettere.   
Avery digrignò i denti e accoltellò il pezzo di arrosto che si era messo sul piatto.   
Non aveva ribattuto, quindi Rosier doveva aver messo in luce una verità autoevidente.   
\- è molto interessante - riconobbe Tom. Ringraziarlo sarebbe stato troppo.   
\- Per questo te l'ho detto - Rosier gli porse una ciotola di cristallo - insalata, Riddle?

\- Mi stavo chiedendo - il professor Lynch si sollevò gli occhialoni che minacciavano di cadere sugli occhi - cosa intendevi con… Mi capisci, vero?   
Harry tacque, lasciandolo agonizzare per trovare le parole.   
\- Quella storia delle stelle- Lynch tossicchiò e lanciò uno sguardo supplichevole ai colleghi alla sua sinistra, che lanciavano loro occhiate “casuali”.   
Harry sporse appena le labbra, divertito. Gli ricordava il suo quinto anno, in cui qualcuno, in genere il più audace oppure il più debole del gruppo, veniva spinto a fargli domande sul ritorno di Voldemort. Sapeva riconoscere quando qualcuno veniva incaricato di intervistarlo e prendersi, in caso, tutta la sua ira.   
\- Sì? - incitò sadicamente, come se non capisse il punto.   
Lynch sospirò così forte che una delle candele minacciò di spegnersi.   
\- Uhm- si masticò il labbro inferiore sotto i baffi - ci chiedevam-mi chiedevo se ci fosse un qualche sottotesto filosofico dietro.   
Lo guardò con scetticismo. Il semplice professor Lynch che si aspettava sottotesti filosofici da un discorso?   
\- Davvero non l'hai capito? Eppure hai applaudito- scoprì i canini in un sorriso fintamente affabile, di quelli che aveva imparato da Bahs.   
E quando la Morte ti insegna a sorridere, puoi stare certo che l'effetto non sarà rassicurante.   
\- I-io, mi chiedevo se-se ci fosse qualcosa di più- Lynch lanciò un'occhiata allarmata agli altri professori, che adesso sembravano molto concentrati sui loro piatti e lo avevano abbandonato - be’, niente, niente, presumo. Scusa se ti ho disturbato.   
\- Non c'è alcun bisogno di scusarsi, è un piacere chiacchierare coi colleghi!- disse con un tono che intendeva dire “non rivolgermi mai più la parola”.   
Non aveva intenzione di parlare a nessuno dei suoi metodi. Era un esperimento.   
E poi, a dirla tutta, non stava neanche più pensando a quello. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sugli studenti della Sala Grande: il modo con cui escludevano i Nati Babbani… Era molto peggio che ai suoi tempi. Era stato stupido a non aspettarselo.   
Il vecchio sé stesso avrebbe pensato di coinvolgere Silente; guardò il Vicepreside, ancora giovane, assorbito da una discussione con Armando Dippet. Non c'era traccia del solito gaio bagliore nei suoi occhi; anche se ci fosse stato, Harry sapeva che non poteva fidarsi di lui.   
In un certo senso era consolante che quel Silente così serio sembrasse la materializzazione delle sue idee più cupe nei suoi confronti: era facile provare antipatia per Silente-uomo e non per Silente-rassicurante-figura-paterna.   
Ma non era facile capire se quel Silente era così perché lui aveva cambiato il suo passato (e lo aveva cambiato eccome, da quando aveva salvato sua sorella), o se era sempre stato così serio.   
Non sembrava così dissimile dal Silente ambizioso e concentrato che gli aveva descritto l’Aberforth della sua linea temporale, né dall'uomo che aveva trattato freddamente un Tom Riddle molto più traumatizzato del suo.   
E Tom Riddle…   
Lo guardò rivolgersi a un ragazzo più grande, con la spilla da Prefetto, e seguirlo fuori dalla Sala Grande insieme ai suoi compagni di dormitorio.   
La scena di quando la sua bacchetta lo aveva scelto gli lampeggiò dietro le palpebre. Era stato un sorriso così genuinamente felice, tutto fossette e occhi brillanti e guance rosse - un bambino che incontrava la bacchetta con cui avrebbe ucciso suo padre.   
Si massaggiò gli occhi dietro gli occhiali, con un sospiro. In fondo era rassicurante sentirsi così turbato, si sentiva umano.   
In tutti quegli anni, con la sola compagnia della Morte, a imparare a governare quel tremendo potere - gli era sembrato che la sua umanità fosse scivolata via dalle sue dita.   
Non ricordava nemmeno più le facce di Ron ed Hermione. Chissà come si erano sentiti quando era morto.   
Non che adesso importasse, visto che non erano ancora nati.   
\- Ma il discorso di combattere contro sé stessi… - riprese Lynch.   
Oh, la tentazione di sfiorarlo per sbaglio e farlo cadere morto era forte, almeno sarebbe stato zitto.   
Ma non poteva farlo, perché avrebbe sputato sangue e avrebbe di sicuro colpito anche il suo piatto.   
… Ovviamente non era solo per questo che non lo faceva, stava solo scherzando con sé stesso. Sarebbe stato disumano.   
La stupida faccia di Bahs comparve sul dorso del cucchiaio, e gli fece un terrificante occhiolino. La curvatura dell'argento gli faceva un naso gigantesco.   
Immerse il cucchiaio nella vellutata di funghi: annega, stronzo.

 


	7. Lezione di Pozioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom deve assestarsi ai ritmi del dormitorio, e affronta la sua prima lezione di Pozioni.

Non era stata una gran bella nottata per Tom.   
Non era abituato a dormire con altri tre ragazzi, aveva sempre avuto una stanza per sè, anche perché nessuno voleva stare con lui. E a lui andava benissimo così.   
Forse era per via del nervosismo e l'emozione del suo primo giorno a Hogwarts, ma non era stato in grado di isolarsi dal rumore che facevano gli altri. Qualcuno si rigirava continuamente nel letto, e un altro, a tratti, addirittura russava. Non sapeva chi fosse, ma era pronto a scommettere fosse Avery.   
Inoltre, sempre a causa dell'emozione, gli si era chiuso lo stomaco e a cena aveva mangiato solo un po’ di insalata, col risultato di soffrire i morsi della fame per tutta la notte.   
Nota a sé stesso: imparare incantesimi silenzianti e procurarsi del cibo di emergenza da occultare nel baule.   
Però dovrò imparare un incantesimo per mantenere commestibile il cibo della Sala Grande, pensò, esaminandosi le occhiaie allo specchio del bagno. Non aveva soldi per comprare caramelle e snack e schifezze varie. E poi, come avrebbe potuto procurarsele?   
Bam Bam Bam!  
\- Riddle, sei ancora lì dentro? Ma quanto ci metti?   
Il Tom nello specchio roteò gli occhi.   
La convivenza. Odiava la convivenza.

A colazione si servì un gran piatto di uova strapazzate, due fette di pane e una generosa dose di patate.   
Rosier, senza dirgli niente, gli porse il cesto della frutta.   
Tom scelse una mela.   
\- Grazie.   
\- Ma quindi mangi!- esclamò Lestrange occhieggiando il suo piatto - cominciavo a preoccuparmi, ieri non hai mangiato quasi nulla e nemmeno hai comprato qualcosa dal carrello dei dolci.   
\- Probabilmente non ha i soldi - disse Avery, con un sorrisetto di superiorità.   
Tom lo ignorò.   
\- Ieri avevo lo stomaco un po’ chiuso. Sai, l'emozione.   
\- Beato te che quando sei nervoso non mangi- sospirò Lestrange - io mangio tutto quello che mi capita a tiro.   
Lestrange aveva il fisico di un opilione, un ragno di quelli col corpo piccolissimo e zampe lunghe e sottili.   
\- Non è una cosa di cui mi preoccuperei, se fossi in te.   
\- Oh, guardatelo - rincarò Avery - si è riempito tutto il piatto, probabilmente non ha mai potuto mangiare così tanto in vita sua.   
\- Credo che tu stia romanticizzando la mia storia, Avery - disse scandendo bene le parole - non sono un orfanello da romanzo, vengo da un istituto. Un istituto magico.   
Avery fece una smorfia:  
\- Sì, lo abbiamo capito, sei un povero perseguitato, ora vuoi stare zitto? Stanno arrivando gli orari delle lezioni.   
Tom ce la mise tutta per dominarsi. Di norma, quando qualcuno all'orfanotrofio lo antagonizzava in quel modo, subito dopo perdeva inspiegabilmente l'equilibrio e finiva a terra, magari con un labbro spaccato. Succedeva una, due, tre volte, sempre quando lo stuzzicava, e poi alla fine capiva che era lui a farlo capitare.   
Ma adesso non poteva succedere. E non perché avesse paura di essere scoperto, ma perché quel tipo di avvenimenti, la magia accidentale e senza bacchetta, erano una cosa infantile; soprattutto, non era così che avrebbe ottenuto la supremazia sugli altri.   
All'istituto era stato in cima alla catena alimentare per via della sua straordinaria capacità di governare la sua magia, tanto che si poteva definire “involontaria” solo per convenzione. Ma adesso non era più così.   
Oggi avrebbe fatto cadere la testa di Avery nella vellutata di zucca, e l'indomani Avery avrebbe imparato un incantesimo molto più pericoloso e lo avrebbe sperimentato su di lui.   
Era finito il tempo delle scaramucce.   
Un foglio di pergamena, accuratamente arrotolato, si materializzò di fronte ai loro piatti, uno per ciascuno.   
Lestrange, che sembrava essere il più mattiniero di tutti, fu il primo a svolgerlo.   
\- Due ore di Pozioni al lunedì?- gemette- iniziamo bene. Come se i lunedì non fossero già tremendi di per sè.   
Quanto la faceva lunga. Tom scorse l'orario, senza far caso a ciò che lo avrebbe aspettato quel giorno, cercando…   
Avrebbe avuto la prima lezione di Difesa solo mercoledì pomeriggio.   
Sospirò, deluso. Forse in fondo era un bene, se Peverell era pazzo come sembrava, non era un avvenimento da aspettare con ansia. Però chissà quanti avrebbero avuto lezione con Peverell prima di lui, e quante chiacchiere avrebbe dovuto ascoltare, prima di poter assistere di persona!  
\- Oggi pomeriggio abbiamo Volo- disse una ragazzina del primo anno che Tom notò solo allora.   
\- Fantastico! - esclamò Lestrange - proprio quello che ci vuole, dopo una mattina passata nei sotterranei.  
\- Lestrange, il nostro dormitorio è nei sotterranei- fece notare.   
Lui sobbalzò appena e lo guardò stupito.   
\- Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato.   
Tom simulò una risata divertita (la stupidità non lo divertiva. Mai.) e tornò ad esaminare l'orario.   
Volo, eh. Interessante.   
Non che avesse intenzione di sprecare interi pomeriggi e domeniche a giocare a Quidditch, ma volare… Avere il vento fra i capelli, andare dove voleva, accelerare e concentrarsi su quello e nient'altro.   
Sarebbe potuto essere un buon modo per distrarsi, di tanto in tanto.

Quando Tom mise piede nel sotterraneo di Pozioni, i rant lamentosi di Lestrange gli sembrarono più che mai sciocchi.   
Che aveva da temere? Era bellissimo.  
L'aula era già annebbiata dai fumi delle pozioni, molto diversi dagli scarichi dei comignoli e dall'odore pestilenziale della cenere. Quattro calderoni ribollivano davanti alla cattedra, tutti di misure e materiali diversi.   
Anzichè scegliersi un posto, Tom si avvicinò alla pozione che lo attraeva più di tutte, quella che ribolliva dentro un elegante calderone panciuto e lucido.   
Sorrise, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Forse non sarebbe stata Difesa la sua materia preferita, non ora che si sentiva così a suo agio in quell'aula.   
La pozione era color madreperla, e più che ribollire sembrava rimestarsi con delicatezza da sola. I fumi salivano in spirali iridescenti, e l'odore era incredibile. Tom avrebbe giurato che cambiasse in ogni momento, passando dall'odore dell'erba bagnata a quello dei libri e dei biscotti alla scorza d'arancia, e poi quel profumo indefinibile che riempie l'aria quando sta arrivando l'inverno.   
Tutte cose che lui adorava. Voleva imparare a fare quella pozione solo per poterla guardare e annusare.   
Proprio lì accanto, in un minuscolo calderone, c'era un'attraente pozione color oro. Possibile che fosse Felix Felicis? Il cuore di Tom frullò nel petto.   
Se solo si fosse messo una fiala vuota in tasca… Sarebbe riuscito a rubarne un po’? Adesso non poteva certo mettersi a frugare nella borsa, lo avrebbero visto tutti.  
Sconfitto, posò il borsone di seconda mano proprio sul banco di fronte alla sua pozione preferita.   
Fu allora che il professor Lumacorno emerse dal magazzino, facendogli venire un infarto. Era stata proprio una fortuna che non avesse provato a rubare la pozione, altro che Felix Felicis!  
Deglutì, ignorando il cuore che batteva fortissimo, e sorrise al professore di Pozioni. In fondo, era pur sempre il responsabile della sua Casa.   
\- Buongiorno, giovanotti!- proclamò amichevole ai pochi che avevano già preso posto, perlopiù Serpeverde - benvenuti alla prima lezione di Pozioni. Lasciatemi dire, sono estatico di avere il privilegio di essere il vostro primo insegnante. E siccome chi ben comincia è già a metà dell'opera, non sto nella pelle per mostrarvi che bella lezione ho in serbo per voi - si sfregò le mani, simile a una grossa mosca bionda, e lanciò occhiate impazienti alla porta dell'aula.   
Finalmente qualche ragazzo con la cravatta gialla fece il suo ingresso, con fare intimidito. Giusto, avrebbero avuto quella lezione coi Tassorosso.   
Zachary Smith fece il suo ingresso a testa alta, spocchioso come sempre.   
Avery si fece avanti, con una tale foga che quasi fece cadere una sedia, e i loro sguardi si incontrarono. Smith lo raggiunse, e si sedettero vicini, uno con il suo solito sorriso sprezzante, l'altro (Avery) con malcelata soddisfazione. Ma Tom vedeva che le loro schiene erano rigide e le loro mani strette a pugno, perché si erano accorti del silenzio che era caduto nell'aula dopo questa presa di posizione.   
\- Che concentrazione!- si compiacque Lumacorno, e Tom si chiese se era scemo o se faceva solo finta.   
Era Serpeverde, probabilmente la seconda.   
\- Visto che siete così ansiosi di cominciare, chi sono io per deludervi?   
Non tutti i posti erano occupati- anzi, ora che ci faceva caso, esattamente metà - ma Lumacorno fece un gesto con la bacchetta e la porta si chiuse.   
\- Mi chiamo Horace Lumacorno, insegno Pozioni e sono il responsabile della Casa Serpeverde - fece l'occhiolino ai suoi studenti - ma spero che non pensiate che io faccia preferenze, ho una mentalità molto aperta! Pensate che Phineas Gibbons, attuale Capo degli Auror, era uno dei miei studenti preferiti, ed era un Grifondoro. No, no- scosse la mano per aria, come se qualcuno di loro avesse insinuato qualcosa che gli dispiaceva - dove c'è talento, miei cari, non esistono divisioni.  
Faceva sul serio? Lestrange gli diede una leggera gomitata, e poi ammiccò. Ah, voleva ben dire.  
Lumacorno aggirò la cattedra, in equilibrio su piedini minuscoli rispetto al corpo, che ricordava a Tom la forma di una trottola.   
\- Ora vi mostrerò quattro pozioncine alquanto interessanti, che non sono altro che un assaggio di ciò che imparerete, se sarete studenti attenti e curiosi. Avrei potuto dirvi di cercarle su un libro, o citarvele e domandarvi gli effetti, ma, sorbole, Pozioni è una materia pratica! Nulla come vederle di persona potrà stimolare il vostro interesse, dico bene?   
Tom si mise più diritto sulla sedia. Pratica. Suonava bene, molto bene. Amava i libri, ma aveva avuto tutta la vita per imparare a memoria tutti i libri della - mediocre - biblioteca di Dandelion House. Ora aveva in mano una bacchetta e un kit di Pozioni dentro la borsa, e non vedeva l'ora di usare entrambi.   
\- Bene bene bene- Lumacorno prese per i manici un opaco calderone delle dimensioni di una zucca, e lo reclinò appena verso di loro perché ne vedessero il contenuto. Una pozione di un rosa pallidissimo, che per qualche ragione, però, gli fece rizzare i peli sulle braccia.   
Qualcuno doveva aver alzato la mano, perché Lumacorno fece cenno di parlare.   
\- Distillato della Morte Vivente- disse Zachary Smith, con la stessa voce tronfia e compiaciuta con cui lo aveva insultato sul treno. Sedeva col petto in fuori, ostentando sicurezza, e anche Avery sembrava abbastanza sicuro di sé e a suo agio.   
Probabilmente si sentiva al sicuro fintantochè aveva al suo fianco il suo amichetto a dargli manforte o a trascinarlo ovunque. Era patetico.   
\- Esatto!- esclamò Lumacorno - cinque punti a Tassorosso!  
\- I primi cinque punti, a Tassorosso - borbottò Lestrange, con una smorfia - sono sicuro che anche Avery sapeva la risposta, e non ha detto niente.   
Tom intimamente pensava che erano loro in torto a non aver saputo riconoscere il Distillato, ma gli fece un pigro sorriso. Era un piacere assecondare del malcontento nei confronti di Avery.   
\- Il Distillato della Morte Vivente, come alcuni di voi sapranno, causa uno stato simile alla morte in coloro che lo assumono. È in verità una pozione molto pericolosa, perchè, come sapete, non è mai una buona idea rendere più sottile la barriera che separa la vita dalla morte. Per questo prepararla da soli è proibito, e folle, poiché è piuttosto difficoltosa.   
Si volse verso la fazione Tassorosso dell'aula e fece un enorme sorriso autocompiaciuto, torcendosi le mani come se non vedesse l'ora di esporre ciò che aveva da dire.   
\- Chi è un Nato Babbano, qui, dovrebbe conoscerla come la Pozione di cui parla una tragedia molto conosciuta, Giulietta e Romeo. Una studentessa che ora frequenta il quinto anno mi ha portato una bellissima ricerca che ancora conservo nel mio ufficio, posso chiederle di farvela leggere.   
Avendo dimostrato a sufficienza la sua apertura mentale - Tom e Lestrange si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito - Lumacorno tornò alle sue Pozioni.   
\- Se il Distillato della Morte Vivente è una pozione complessa, non è nulla in confronto a questa- intinse un mestolo nel calderone e rovesciò una cucchiaiata di pozione trasparente, liscia, che sembrava a tutti gli effetti dell'acqua- si tratta di… Sì, mio caro? - sorrise di nuovo all'indirizzo di Smith.   
\- Zachary Smith, signore - il Tassorosso gli offrì un sorriso adulatorio - si chiama Veritaserum.   
\- Ancora esatto!- gioì Lumacorno - altri cinque punti a Tassorosso!  
Lestrange gli diede un calcetto sotto il tavolo, per attirare la sua attenzione.   
\- Per un attimo ho creduto che Zachary Smith fosse il nome della pozione.   
Tom finse di contenere una risata contro il pugno.   
\- Il Veritaserum non ha bisogno di grosse spiegazioni. È il puro e semplice Siero della Verità, inodore, incolore, insapore, creato apposta per essere somministrato con l'inganno. Assurdamente difficile da preparare, richiede anche un mucchio di tempo. Lungi da me scoraggiarvi nei vostri più ambiziosi progetti - fece loro l'occhiolino - ma vi chiedo di non costringere nessuno a berlo a sua insaputa. È illegale, e inoltre, credetemi, la verità può far male - si voltò con fare drammatico e scivolò dietro la pozione che tanto aveva attratto Tom.   
Si chinò e inspirò una gran boccata, il ventre che si gonfiava a dismisura, come la gola di un rospo.   
\- Vi ho visti occhieggiare questa pozione, e come darvi torto? - qui sorrise a Tom, come se sapesse che si era seduto lì davanti apposta - si tratta di… Chi lo sa? Ma naturalmente Smith!  
\- Amortentia, ovviamente.   
Ormai Tom non si voltava più, gli venivano solo i nervi. Avrebbe dovuto finire di leggere i libri di scuola, era solo a metà di quello di Storia della Magia, in cui arrancava perché era così noioso!  
\- Il Filtro d’Amore più potente del mondo!- concordo Lumacorno - potete ammirare le seducenti spirali dei suoi fumi, il colore madreperlaceo, che ricorda l'interno delle conchiglie, e soprattutto l'odore, che cambia per ognuno di voi, replicando i profumi che amate più di tutti.   
E qui fece una pausa, guardandoli con aspettativa. Tom capì che voleva che si scambiassero delle opinioni, e si voltò verso Lestrange.  
\- Io sento odore di pioggia- disse Tom - e di libri, e anche di biscotti all'arancia.   
Lestrange chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, estatico.  
\- Io sento odore di lucido per manici di scopa, fragole e lenzuola pulite.   
Tom annuì. Le preferenze di Lestrange erano banali, anche se concordava sulle lenzuola pulite. Si tese un po’ verso il banco che aveva a fianco a sé, per ascoltare le preferenze di Rosier.   
Parlava in modo così pacato che era impossibile capire, visto il fracasso che facevano i Tassorosso (sembrava che non avessero mai visto una dannata pozione in vita loro, e le ragazze erano in totale fermento. Ugh), e riuscì solo a sentire la parola “giacinti”.   
Accidenti.   
Lumacorno battè le mani un paio di volte, soddisfatto dell'effetto che aveva ottenuto.   
\- L’Amortentia è molto potente ed estremamente illegale. In poche parole, può causare ossessione per la persona la cui parte del corpo, per esempio un capello, è usata per creare la pozione. Può sembrare attraente - sorrise all'indirizzo delle ragazze - ma l'amore è un'altra cosa.   
Tom era deluso che quella pozione così interessante fosse solo un Filtro d'amore, Era il nome a disturbarlo tanto, in effetti, se Lumacorno gliel'avesse spiegata come una pozione che genera ossessione, ora non avrebbe sentito tutta quella repulsione nei suoi confronti. Forse.   
\- Ah, cinque punti a Tassorosso, naturalmente. Ora direi che possiamo cominciare la lezione vera e…   
\- Professore? - Lestrange alzò la mano, con un gran sorriso divertito - credo che si sia dimenticato di presentarci l'ultima pozione!  
Ci furono delle risatine complici, a cui Lumacorno si unì di buon grado.   
\- Oh, Morgana!- si mise le manine grassocce sulla faccia - come ho potuto dimenticarmene! Si tratta di…   
La mano di Tom scattò per aria. Questa non l'avrebbe lasciata a quel pallone gonfiato, e poi si trattava della pozione che aveva citato solo qualche settimana prima, quando era stato a Diagon Alley col professor Peverell. Era destino che guadagnasse i primi punti per la sua Casa riconoscendola!  
\- Felix Felicis- disse composto - signore - aggiunse.   
Lumacorno gli fece un gran sorriso.   
-Esatto! E finalmente cinque punti a Serpeverde!   
Fece reclinare il calderone e mostrò una cascata di oro liquido, bellissimo, che minacciava di strabordare.   
-Nientemeno che la pozione della Fortuna! - disse più forte, per sovrastare i mormorii eccitati.   
Lumacorno non sembrava curarsi della confusione, purché fosse causata dai suoi teatrini.   
-Proibita nelle competizioni ufficiali e nelle gare, così come negli esami, molto tossica se assunta in eccessive quantità, quasi impossibile da preparare! - enumerò - io stesso l'ho assunta solo una volta, in gioventù- fece un sospiro sognante - fu un giorno perfetto…   
Fece una piccola pausa ad effetto.   
-Come si prepara? - chiese un Tassorosso, con tale avidità da dimenticarsi l'educazione, ma Lumacorno sembrò trovarlo solo divertente.   
-Ferma gli ippogrifi! - agitò le manine davanti a sé - ho appena detto che è molto, molto difficile da preparare, giusto? Sembra proprio che dobbiate aspettare di raggiungere l'eccellenza in Pozioni per provarla…   
Mentre lo diceva girellava per la classe, con un'aria vaga e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.   
Si voltò di scatto ed estrasse un oggetto d'oro dalla tasca della veste. Tom si tese oltre il banco: no, non era oro.   
Era una fiala. Una fiala piena di Felix Felicis.   
-A meno che, ovviamente, non vinciate questa competizione di Pozioni.   
Detto ciò, sulla lavagna comparve, in elegante corsivo: pozione Obliviosa.   
-Lo so, lo so - disse, in risposta a tutti gli studenti che trattenevano il fiato - è la prima lezione di Pozioni e vi sto chiedendo di fare una pozione da esame! Non mi aspetto l'eccellenza, vi chiedo solo di mostrarmi cosa sapete fare- sollevò la fiala e la agitò leggermente di fianco alla sua testa, per stuzzicarli - E alla fine della lezione, chi avrà fatto la pozione che più si avvicina a quella ottimale avrà questa Felix Felicis in premio.  
Una ragazzina Tassorosso Alzò la mano.   
-Dovremo dividercela? - domandò, accennando alla compagna di banco.   
Lumacorno estrasse la bacchetta dalla tasca, e di fronte a tutti i banchi comparve un calderone.   
Quello di Tom, nero antracite con la bocca un po’ più piccola del normale, era apparso di fronte al banco libero a destra di Lestrange.   
-Niente lavoro di coppia, per oggi - disse Lumacorno - siete tutti contro tutti!   
Ci fu un gran rumore di sedie che stridevano contro il pavimento, e imprecazioni a mezza bocca.   
Tom si voltò appena verso Avery, che si stava alzando con aria scontenta. Tutte quelle patetiche prese di posizione per nulla.  
\- A che serve tutta questa roba? - mugugnò Lestrange - tanto sarà Smith a vincere, è figlio di un pozionista conosciuto in tutta l'Inghilterra.   
Neanche quando si lamentava smetteva di sciorinargli informazioni. Questo rendeva le sue lagne sopportabili, benché Tom avesse la tentazione di affogarlo nel suo stesso calderone: aveva il coraggio di fare la vittima? Lui aveva le stesse possibilità di vincere di un Nato Babbano.   
Non aveva mai visto nessuno fare una pozione, e certo non aveva ricevuto il Kit del Piccolo Pozionista per il compleanno.   
Si sedette di fronte al proprio calderone e puntò lo sguardo sulla lavagna, concentrato al massimo.   
Non avrebbe vinto, era fuori discussione, ma avrebbe dato il meglio di sé per fare una figura decente. Per essere un degno Serpeverde, in attesa di potersi lasciare alle spalle le proprie origini e diventare il migliore di tutti.

 

 


	8. Felix Felicis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom deve imparare a perdere. Un'amicizia finisce. Peverell ha due parole da dire a Lumacorno, a costo di perdere ore di lezione!

Il sotterraneo era nebbioso per i fumi che provenivano dai calderoni. Tom tossicchiò, gli occhi che lacrimavano a causa della puzza che veniva dal calderone di Lestrange.  
Nota a sé stesso: imparare subito degli incantesimi per schermarsi gli occhi da fumo, pioggia e altri agenti atmosferici; e anche l’Incantesimo Testabolla, possibilmente.   
Subito dopo l’incantesimo per diventare sordo durante la notte. Buffo che tutti gli incantesimi che voleva imparare ruotassero attorno al fatto che voleva isolarsi dal casino altrui, forse avrebbe fatto prima ad annientare l'umanità.   
Si chinò sul mortaio e sminuzzò le bacche di vischio, strusciando il pestello sulla superficie di pietra. Cosa voleva dire “polvere medio-fine”? Cosa avrebbe dovuto rappresentargli? Ah, ovviamente a qualcuno cresciuto con dei genitori (genitori maghi) sarebbe sembrato ovvio, ma a lui no, grazie mille.   
L'unica che sapeva fare le Pozioni, All'istituto, era Mrs Jennings, e l'infermiera era off-limits a meno di non essere davvero ammalati.   
Sbirciò alle sue spalle, ma nessuno al momento stava usando il mortaio. Una ragazzina della sua Casa (non era ancora riuscito a sapere il suo nome) si mordeva le unghie, girando e rigirando a caso la pozione malgrado le istruzioni fossero molto chiare al riguardo.   
Guardò le bacche di vischio, la polvere gialla e rossa di semi e frammenti di buccia.   
Magari la sua pozione avrebbe cominciato a puzzare di uova marce e sarebbe stata la peggiore di tutte, solo perché non sapeva cosa fosse una polvere medio-fine, mentre loro, che nemmeno seguivano le istruzioni, non sarebbero stati i peggiori.   
Serrò le mandibola e gettò la polvere nel calderone, rancoroso.   
La pozione si riempì di una schiuma densa, che si affollò verso il bordo e minacciò di traboccare. Soffocando un'imprecazione, Tom subito immerse il mestolo nel calderone, e girò una volta in senso antiorario.   
Due volte. Tre. Quattro.   
Tom trattenne il fiato, e girò una quinta volta. La schiuma sparì nel nulla, lasciando sotto di sé una pozione di un verde deciso, quando la sfumatura ideale sarebbe dovuta essere verde acqua.   
Tom sollevò il mestolo ed esaminò come gocciolava. Troppo lentamente, era densa.   
Il ventre prominente di Lumacorno si (piazzò) dietro il suo calderone.   
\- Vediamo qui- gli tese la mano, perché gli desse il mestolo. Tom glielo cedette, sconfitto.   
\- Non è un granché- ammise - il colore è sbagliato, ed è molto più densa del dovuto. Penso di aver sbagliato triturando le bacche di vischio, potrebbe mostrarmi…   
\- Oh, caro, non è così male- lo rincuorò Lumacorno - è la prima lezione del primo anno, ed è un risultato più che decente - gli diede un colpetto dietro la schiena - continua così!  
E veleggiò altrove.   
Continua così? Continua ad avere risultati più che decenti? Non era venuto a Hogwarts per essere decente.   
Lestrange ancora tossiva, seduto di fianco al suo calderone ormai vuoto.   
\- Non ti è andata male, complimenti - disse con voce rauca - era la tua prima pozione?   
Fece per annuire, ma il ruggito di Lumacorno lo distrasse.   
\- Una splendida pozione!- disse, chino sul calderone di un tronfio Zachary Smith, che stava col petto in fuori e le braccia conserte.   
\- Grazie professore, ma non è nulla di che - disse con l'umiltà più finta che avesse mai sentito.  
\- Essere figlio di un grande Pozionista ha i suoi vantaggi, eh?   
Lumacorno ammiccò e sollevò il mestolo, e fece gocciolare una pozione indubitabilmente verde acqua e ben liquida, che fece stringere lo stomaco di Tom.   
\- Molto, molto bella! Buon sangue non mente!- si complimentò Lumacorno - dieci punti a Tassorosso, e direi proprio che… Un attimo - si bloccò nell'atto di estrarre la Felix Felicis dalla tasca della veste, e passò oltre il banco di Smith, che stava già là con le mani tese.   
Si rese conto del suo sguardo sprezzante ed arrossì, si mise di nuovo a braccia conserte e distolse lo sguardo.   
\- Ma cosa abbiamo qui? - la voce di Lumacorno era un crescendo di emozione.   
Tom pensò che avesse visto la pozione di Rosier, e invece, appena si abbassò, scoprì che quello era il banco di Avery.   
Avery, al contrario di Smith, aveva le spalle un po’ curve e si grattava un braccio, come se fosse a disagio.   
\- É… è perfetta!- esalò Lumacorno - non ho mai visto una cosa simile. Venite, venite tutti!- agitò un braccio.   
Tom si fece avanti. Detestava Avery, ma era pur sempre un Serpeverde, era molto meglio che veder trionfare Smith. Almeno Avery sembrava essere a conoscenza di essere patetico.   
Lumacorno indicò la superficie liscia della pozione.   
\- Neanche una bollicina - disse, emozionato.   
Anche la sua pozione era stata perfettamente liscia, ma del colore e della consistenza sbagliati. Da qualche parte aveva fatto un errore che aveva rovinato una possibile opera d'arte?   
\- E guardate qui- intinse il mestolo e lo sollevò.   
Le gocce caddero nella pozione, immergendosi causando, anziché cerchi concentrici, delle spirali, come sarebbe potuto succedere se qualcuno avesse tentato di svuotare il calderone levando un tappo al di sotto.   
\- Dieci, che dico, quindici punti a Serpeverde!- ruggì Lumacorno, così forte e così di botto che Tom trasalì - ed ecco qui il tuo premio, signor…?   
\- Avery - disse lui, senza sembrare contento - grazie.   
Esitò prima di prendere in mano la pozione che Lumacorno gli stava porgendo.   
\- Meritatissima, davvero! Non ho mai consegnato una Felix più meritata di questa!- gongolò Lumacorno - e adesso, via tutti! Prendetevi questi venti minuti per rilassarvi, sono state due ore gravide di emozioni, non è vero?   
Mentre le sedie venivano spostate e tutti erano impegnati a riempire le borse, Tom si attardò a sbirciare verso Avery. Osservava la sua Felix con un'espressione indecifrabile, e poi alzò lo sguardo, e si congelò sul posto.   
Smith era davanti a lui, Tom non poteva vedere la sua faccia perché gli dava quasi le spalle, ma vedeva la mandibola contratta e i pugni stretti.   
\- E questo cosa dovrebbe significare? - la sua voce era furente, un po’ acuta e come isterica, tremante.   
Sembrava sconvolto. Avery boccheggiò come uno stupido pesce fuor d'acqua.   
Rosier, la borsa in spalla, si affianco a Tom.  
\- L'idillio è finito - disse freddamente, guardando Smith che marciava fuori dalla classe, senza nemmeno portare via la sua roba - è stato breve ma intenso. Mi è piaciuta la parte in cui si sono seduti vicini, pronti a sfidare il mondo.   
Si voltò verso di lui e gli fece un leggero sorriso.   
\- É facile fare i coraggiosi quando ci si sente migliori degli altri. Ma poi guarda cosa succede quando nasce l'invidia, e la consapevolezza di essere mediocri.   
Prima che Tom potesse rispondere, sempre che ci fosse una risposta a questo, si unì allo sciame di studenti che usciva dalla classe.   
Tom guardò di nuovo Avery, che stava avvolgendo la sua Felix in un fazzoletto per poi infilarla nella borsa, di fianco ai libri. Tirava su col naso.   
Avrebbe dovuto avere maggior cura delle sue cose, e nasconderle meglio.   
Perchè Tom voleva proprio quella fiala, la voleva davvero.   
\---  
Dietro il suo Incantesimo di Camuffamento, Harry guardò i Tassorosso e i Serpeverde del primo anno sciamare fuori dall'aula di Pozioni, con almeno venti minuti d'anticipo. Molto furbo, un bel modo per guadagnarsi la benevolenza dei suoi studenti.   
Le aule non erano insonorizzate, a meno che non fossero in corso lezioni particolarmente rumorose, e non era stato difficile ascoltare ogni cosa. E apprendere che Lumacorno aveva l'abitudine di fare quel teatrino delle quattro Pozioni e la sfida della Felix Felicis con ogni nuova scolaresca… Con la differenza che, quando l'aveva fatto con loro, erano stati al sesto anno, dopo i GUFO, del tutto in grado di competere alla pari, mentre adesso aveva a che fare con dei Nati Babbani che non sapevano neanche accendere un calderone.   
Storse il naso.   
Rimase immobile sul posto. Come aveva preso la sconfitta, Riddle? Ora che aveva una certa formazione magica pregressa, avrebbe dovuto bruciare di più. Un ragazzo dall'aria abbacchiata uscì dalla classe, stringendo la cinghia della borsa come un naufrago attaccato a una boa di salvataggio, e Riddle subito dietro di lui. Fissava la sua borsa come un falco avrebbe fissato un topolino stordito dal sole, facile preda dei suoi artigli.   
Oh, ecco il vincitore della Felix, ed ecco Tom Riddle che non desiderava mai la roba degli altri. Sogghignò, cosa che poteva fare perché era invisibile (e che comunque avrebbe fatto anche in faccia a Riddle, proprio perché lo avrebbe infastidito), e attese che Lumacorno uscisse dalla sua classe.   
Eccolo. Un po’ più magro rispetto a come lo ricordava, con più capelli e più biondi, simile al Lumacorno del ricordo che aveva faticato tanto per recuperare (merito della Felix Felicis, ah, ironia! Al tempo era stato proprio un ragazzino incapace); però il suo ventre già sballonzolava è sembrava camminare sulle punte dei piedi. Molto comico.  
Appena lo superò, sciolse l'incantesimo di camuffamento e lo affiancò.   
Lumacorno trasalì e si allontanò di scatto, i baffi che tremavano come quelli di zio Vernon.   
\- Da dove sei… Da dove è spuntato, per l'amor di Morgana? - si mise entrambe le manine sul petto - mi ha fatto prendere un colpo, professor Peverell.   
\- Oh, per favore, diamoci del tu e chiamiamoci per nome, vuoi? - gli offrì un sorriso amichevole - ho in programma di insegnare qui a lungo, saltiamo i convenevoli.   
Lumacorno, ripresosi dallo spavento, sembrò compiaciuto e rassicurato.   
\- Questa è un'ottima idea, mio caro. Ti spiace se ti chiamo “mio caro”? Non posso farci niente, sembri avere l'età dei nostri studenti del settimo anno.   
\- Nessun problema. Ma, se fosse tutto un escamotage per nascondere che non si ricorda il mio nome, mi chiamo Harry.   
A quell'affermazione seguì una grassa risata.   
\- Hai una bella favella, caro ragazzo. Già che ci siamo - abbassò il tono di voce, come se stesse per rivelargli un segreto - mi stavo chiedendo se per caso non fossi interessato a prendere parte a certe festicciole che ogni tanto tengo nel mio ufficio. Le tengo solo in determinate ricorrenze, sai, coerentemente con gli impegni dei miei ospiti. Ci saranno personalità in vista, ex studenti, e qualche studente selezionato.   
\- Cosa posso rispondere, Horace? Sono semplicemente disgustato che tu abbia un ufficio abbastanza grande da poterci organizzare delle feste dentro.   
Lumacorno strabuzzò gli occhi per un secondo, e poi rise così forte che alcuni studenti di passaggio si voltarono allarmati, e gli diede uno schiaffo dietro la schiena.   
\- Lo prendo come un sì.   
\- Piuttosto - Harry non si disturbò a contraddirlo nè a confermare - non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare la prima lezione di Pozioni. Spero che mi perdonerai per la mia curiosità.   
\- Tutta? - Lumacorno lo guardò perplesso, ma non preoccupato.   
\- Già, dall'inizio. È stata molto interessante, hai escogitato proprio un bel modo per convincere i tuoi studenti ad interessarsi alla materia - fece un sorriso amaro - Avrei voluto che la mia prima lezione di Pozioni fosse stata così, forse non ne avrei odiato ogni singolo secondo.   
E qui era sincero. Non era un fan di Lumacorno, ma qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio di Piton, che se la batteva con la Umbridge.   
I baffi di Lumacorno tremolarono di nuovo e il petto si spinse in avanti.   
\- Tu mi lusinghi, caro ragazzo.   
\- Non ne ho motivo. Sono sanguinosamente sincero- disse, quieto - solo, per quanto abbia trovato geniale la sfida della Felix Felicis…  
Lumacorno si voltò di scatto, come allarmato.   
\- Ti prego di non pensare che qualcuno di questi ragazzi potrebbe usarla in modo illegittimo!- disse in fretta - tengo d'occhio chi vince la Pozione, posso assicurarti che ho avuto modo di registrare il momento in cui ogni singola Felix Felicis che abbia regalato è stata utilizzata, e mai in modo improprio.   
C'era supplica nei suoi occhi acquosi. Dunque Dippet e Silente non sapevano della Felix Felicis. Era stato molto fortunato (!) che nessuno studente avesse mai vuotato il sacco.   
\- Non avevo intenzione di insinuare nulla, non era questa la mia preoccupazione - lo rassicurò, ma si segnò mentalmente quel dettaglio - solo, trovo prematuro indire una sfida di Pozioni quando alcuni studenti non sono in grado di prepararne una.   
Lumacorno rilassò le spalle. Adesso che la conversazione si era spostata su un terreno meno scivoloso, era molto più tranquillo.   
\- Non sarei così negativo- esitò -... Harry. Era una pozione semplice, non mi aspettavo l'eccellenza. Eppure oggi ci sono stati alcuni studenti che…   
\- Mi chiedo - lo interruppe Harry, guardando davanti a sé - quanti studenti nati babbani abbiano mai potuto vincere la sua Felix.   
Lumacorno tacque. Harry si voltò a guardarlo, e rilassò la sua espressione in un sorriso comprensivo.   
\- Immagino non sia facile mettersi nei panni di ragazzini che non sanno nulla di Pozioni, quando si è un insegnante del tuo livello.   
Lumacorno, capendo che gli stava fornendo un appiglio, annuì in fretta.   
\- Sì, sì- disse lentamente - mi ha dato un bello spunto… sì, qualcosa su cui riflettere…  
\- Non ti ci rompere la testa - raccomandò Harry, superandolo - è una cosa che mi è venuta in mente, tutto qui.   
Proseguì nel corridoio, lasciandolo alle spalle.   
\- Uhm, professor Peverell? Harry? - la voce di Lumacorno lo richiamò da lontano.   
\- Sì? - chiese senza voltarsi.   
\- Se hai assistito a tutta la lezione, come hai fatto con la tua classe? Non avevi i Grifondoro e i Tassorosso del quinto anno?   
Cazzo.   
\- L'ho fatto apposta - disse accelerando il passo - per insegnare loro a non dare mai nulla per scontato. Neanche la lezione!  
Non sentì la risposta, sempre che ce ne fosse stata una, e imboccò la scalinata.   
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo. No, non avrebbe riavvolto il tempo per quello, sarebbe stato stupido.   
Se avesse avuto una Giratempo, sarebbe potuto essere contemporaneamente a fare lezione alla sua classe e fuori dalla porta dell'aula di Pozioni ad ascoltare Lumacorno per fargli un cazziatone.   
Oh, be’. Rallentò il passo. Aveva perso tutta una lezione ma aveva guadagnato l'attenzione di un potenziale alleato. E qualcosa gli diceva che aveva bisogno di tutti gli alleati possibili, anche se non sapeva bene il perché.   
“Non che per me abbiano un minimo di senso queste definizioni umane,” disse Bahs nella sua mente “peraltro strettamente circoscritte al tuo limitato contesto socioculturale, ma, a giudicare da quello che mi hai sempre mostrato, questa è la cosa più Serpeverde che abbia mai sentito.”  
“Zitto” pensò forte.

All'ora di pranzo, Tom si sedette alla tavolata dei Serpeverde con le orecchie tese, pronto a captare la minima informazione su come poteva essere stata la prima lezione col professor Peverell.   
Purtroppo, i primi ad avere avuto lezione con lui erano stati i Tassorosso e i Grifondoro del quinto anno, le Case con cui Serpeverde andava meno d'accordo.   
Occhieggiò i prefetti, Malfoy e Black, che mangiavano impettiti senza scambiare molte parole coi loro compagni di classe: loro di certo dovevano sapere qualcosa, condividevano l'anno con loro, e poi i rampolli delle famiglie Purosangue avevano dei rapporti stretti, al di là delle antipatie fra le Case.   
Avery si sedette di schianto sulla sedia, così sconfitto da non essersi reso conto di aver preso posto vicino a lui.   
… Be’, questo non era sempre vero, giusto?   
Di contro, la notizia della lite fra Smith e Avery aveva attirato tutta l'attenzione degli studenti del primo e del secondo anno. Se questo non dimostrava che le persone erano stupide e si interessavano alle cose più trascurabili, davvero non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto farlo.   
I Corvonero più giovani continuavano a voltarsi verso il loro tavolo per occhieggiarlo, e parlavano fitto fitto fra loro. Era ridicolo, due Purosangue si tiravano i capelli per stupide rivalità a Pozioni e tutti perdevano la testa, quando c'era un misterioso professore pazzo a Difesa e a nessuno importava.   
Un Corvonero si lasciò sfuggire una risatina:  
\- E poi è scappato fuori dalla classe, era nero, se questa cosa arriva alle orecchie di suo padre…   
\- Magari riceverà una Strillettera!  
\- Abbott dice che si è dato un mucchio di arie…   
Tese le spalle e serrò la mandibola, avrebbe voluto voltarsi e intimare loro di essere più silenziosi nelle loro chiacchiere superficiali. E poi dicevano che Corvonero era la Casa degli intelligenti.   
Rosier notò la sua espressione e premette un braccio contro il suo.   
\- Non è solo una stupida lite, sai- disse a bassa voce - è normale che abbia fatto tanta impressione. I rapporti fra gli eredi delle famiglie importanti gettano le fondamenta di ciò che saranno i rapporti fra le Case.   
La sua espressione doveva essere molto scettica, perché Rosier fece una leggera risata.   
\- Dico davvero. È normale, pensa a ogni Casa come un piccolo Regno. Se la famiglia reale ha inimicizie con un'altra famiglia reale, subito nel popolo serpeggiano pregiudizi e antipatie nei riguardi di quel regno.   
Quindi lui avrebbe fatto parte del popolo. Il pensiero aveva un sapore amaro in bocca, e non c'era arrosto di tacchino che potesse scacciare quel saporaccio.   
\- è paradossale, ma se Smith e Avery avessero resistito nel frequentarsi, anziché rompere clamorosamente dopo un'ora e mezza di lezione - a quelle parole, Avery si alzò di scatto. Tom pensò che volesse aggredirlo, e invece abbandonò la tavolata senza dire niente.   
-... Col tempo I rapporti coi Tassorosso si sarebbero fatti meno tesi- completò Rosier, come se nulla fosse successo, ma con un vago sorriso sulle labbra.   
Erano i Purosangue che trainavano il pensiero delle masse, nel piccolo mondo dei maghi, come in qualunque altra piccola realtà in cui l'opinione dei pochi che contavano veniva condivisa da tutti.   
Tom si mise in bocca un pezzo di tacchino, senza far caso al sapore, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Era… Deprimente, che uno come lui fosse un signor nessuno.   
Se avesse litigato con qualcuno, nessuno ne avrebbe parlato, nessuno ne sarebbe stato influenzato.   
Avrebbe voluto… Rovesciare lo stupido potere dei Purosangue.   
Oppure avrebbe potuto usarlo. Sì, sarebbe stato più facile usarlo, manipolare l'opinione dei Purosangue, di certo era più facile influenzare poche persone che facessero il grosso del lavoro col resto della popolazione, piuttosto che fare una sorta di insurrezione nei confronti di un potere invisibile e pervasivo.   
Già, ma come…   
\- Sapete com'è andata la prima lezione di Difesa? - Lestrange scivolò sulla sedia lasciata libera da Avery, e Tom tirò su di scatto la testa.   
\- No, tu sai qualcosa?   
Lestrange annuì con passione. Tom mise giù la forchetta, si voltò verso di lui e gli dedicò la sua totale attenzione.   
Anche se aveva paura di quello che avrebbe potuto sentire.   
\- è davvero così importante? - domandò Rosier alle sue spalle.   
\- La prima lezione del professor Peverell è stata pazzesca - esordì Lestrange, - prima di tutto, è durata solo dieci minuti.   
Tom alzò le sopracciglia. Anche lui aveva finito prima, come Lumacorno? Ma avevano avuto comunque un'ora e quaranta minuti di Pozioni, dieci minuti di lezione era un'assurdità.   
\- Com'è possibile?   
\- è arrivato in classe con cinquanta minuti di ritardo - Lestrange si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.   
Tom gemette. Era persino peggio di ciò che si era aspettato.   
\- Ma non è finita qui.   
\- C'è dell'altro? - chiese debolmente.   
Lestrange si tese verso di lui, la schiena bassa, con aria quasi cospirativa.   
\- Per prima cosa, ha fatto uno strano incantesimo… è come se li avesse portati su un altro mondo.   
\- Non ci si può Smaterializzare nei confini di Hogwarts- disse Tom, asciutto - davvero, sono l'unico ad aver letto Storia di Hogwarts?   
\- Sì- disse Rosier.   
\- Be’ ok, non è che li abbia portati davvero da qualche parte - Lestrange agitò sbrigativamente una mano - senti, ho parlato con un Grifondoro, abbi pazienza, non hanno una grande proprietà di linguaggio.   
\- Hanno altri pregi - disse sognante Bullstroade (Tom non si era accorto che c'era anche lei).   
\- Che altri pregi hanno? - domandò la ragazzina che a Pozioni si mangiava le unghie.   
\- Fidati, Druella, non vuoi saperlo - intervenne Rosier.   
Lei fece una smorfia.  
\- Stai zitto Damian, non decidi tu che cosa devo sapere o meno.   
Druella? Damian? Era raro che ci si chiamasse per nome con tanta familiarità, e Rosier più di tutti gli era sembrato formale.   
Come al solito, Rosier captò il suo pensiero.   
\- è mia sorella- confessò, con l'aria di chi avrebbe preferito non farlo - siamo gemelli, per la precisione.   
\- Sembrerebbe di sì, visto che frequentiamo lo stesso anno.   
Tom era allibito. Non aveva mai visto due persone più diverse. Damian Rosier aveva capelli castano chiaro, quasi biondi, pelle latte e miele e occhi azzurri, Druella aveva occhi e selvaggi capelli neri, e una carnagione molto più pallida.   
\- Non avevo sentito un altro Rosier, allo Smistamento - si giustificò. Forse era stato distratto, concentrato com'era su Damian.   
\- Non abbiamo lo stesso cognome - spiegò Rosier- un'altra volta ti…  
\- I nostri genitori si sono lasciati - disse secca Druella, massaggiandosi i polsi ossuti - io sto con mio padre, Cicciobello sta con sua madre.   
Rosier incassò con solo un lieve irrigidirsi della schiena. Era comunque la reazione più incontrollata che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.   
\- Druella, non mi sembra l'occasione più…   
\- Perché? - rispose lei a muso duro - tanto lo scoprirebbe lo stesso. Abbiamo un Settimanale delle Streghe umano, qui- e fece un cenno a dove era seduto Lestrange.   
Lestrange! Gli stava parlando della prima lezione di Peverell…   
Era già andato via. Be’, dubitava che Peverell avesse potuto fare molto durante dieci stupidi minuti di lezione, a parte complicati incantesimi che violavano le leggi magiche di Hogwarts o che rendevano i Grifondoro ancora più incapaci di esprimersi a parole.   
Non poteva essersi perso nulla di grave.

 


End file.
